


There doesn't have to be just one

by Abbypd



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Multi, OT4, Smut, possessive!ashton, side malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbypd/pseuds/Abbypd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Luke's father has died, his mother doesn't have the money to send him to college. The boy ends up working for the Irwin's, where he meets Ashton and his two friends: Michael and Calum.</p><p>Or where Luke kinda wans to date Ashton, but also kinda wants to fuck him and his hot friends at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So maybe the chapters are a bit weird, but that it because I wanted to make this a one shot at first.  
> The chapters will be short and there won't be many but it just makes more sense to make it chaptered.  
> So yeah, let me know!

Luke nervously rang the bell of the huge house that was his new work place. He was only sixteen and had just finished high school, but his mum didn’t have the money to get him into college, so here he was, waiting for his first real boss to let him in. The door opened a little while later, revealing Miss Irwin who nodded approvingly at his work clothes. He was wearing black pants, with a white buttoned up shirt tucked in it.

“Come in.” She said, and Luke stepped into the large house for the first time since the job interview, a rather small suitcase in his hand. His mum had dropped him off, and it had been weird to think that he was not going to see her every day anymore.

“I will show you around the house first, then you will get to meet my children and we’ll go over some of the rules. I already went over the chores with you, didn’t I?”

“Yes ma’am.” Luke said, remembering very well what his job consists of.

 

Miss Irwin showed Luke all the rooms, and the blond was pretty sure he would get lost a lot, with all the halls and rooms there were. He didn’t even understand why a single mum with three children needed such a big house, but they were rich and the town they lived was a posh one; people got judged on their appearance, their house and everything they owned. Luke figured that probably was one of the reasons she had hired him, needing a servant, even though Luke was a cheap one since he wasn’t schooled.

 

“And this will be your room.” Miss Irwin said, opening one of the many doors in the long hall on the second floor. The room was bigger than Luke had expected he’d get, and it looked just like most of the rooms in the house, with grey walls and a dark wooden floor. Most of the furniture was either white or black and the whole place just looked very tight and modern, in contrast to the outside of the building.

“You can unpack your stuff now. The kids will be home in half an hour, I expect you to be downstairs by then.” She said, already turning around to walk away, giving Luke no change to thank her for the room or the tour through the house.

He looked around the room for a while. It didn’t look very cosy, thanks to the lack of colour and the walls were empty. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to hang some pictures though, so he just placed the two he had brought on the empty desk. He hanged the few clothes he had brought in the closet. He’d go home for the weekend and bring more clothes than, but he made a mental note to also take some things with him to make the room feel like home.

He had his own bathroom, just like Miss Irwin and the oldest son. The two youngest kids shared a bathroom together and Luke really didn’t understand how people could be so rich.  He placed some of his stuff in the cabinet, freshened himself up a bit and went downstairs, for the three kids could get home any minute now.

 

Luke waited impatiently in the hallway, excited to meet the children he’d be dealing a lot with the next couple of months. Miss Irwin had already said she wouldn’t be home a lot, because of her job, and that was the reason why Luke also was a bit of a nanny.

The blond could hear laughter outside, and he straightened his back, watching as the door opened a girl walked in, followed by two boys. Luke knew the girl was called Lauren, and she was thirteen years old. The boy that followed her was Harry, he was only ten and had a bit of a mischievous smile on his face when he noticed Luke. The oldest son – Luke had heard a lot about him - walked in last. His name was Ashton, and he was one year older than Luke, but he honestly looked older. He was a senior who played the drums and looked after his siblings when his mum wasn’t home. Luke had a feeling Ashton would probably help him a bit with the two kids. What the blond hadn’t expected though, was for Ashton to be so gorgeous. He was tall, a tiny bit taller than Luke was, with broad shoulders and dirty blond curls. He didn’t look as posh as expected; instead he was wearing black skinny jeans with a grey tank top. He smiled kindly at Luke when he noticed him and held out his hand to introduce himself. In the meantime, Miss Irwin had joined them in the hallway.

“Hi, I’m Ashton.” Ashton said, and Luke told him his name.

Lauren and Harry introduced himself as well, Harry earning a stern look from his mother when he gave up another name at first, making both Lauren and Ashton chuckle.

“Ashton is older than you though, so I expect you to call him Mister Irwin.” Miss Irwin said, but before Luke could reply, Ashton was already talking.

“No way, I am only eighteen.”

“You can call me Ash or Ashton.” He said to Luke.

Miss Irwin was silent for a little while, obviously not very happy with her son’s behaviour.

“Okay, but it is Mister Irwin when we have guests over.” She eventually agreed.

“Yes ma’am.”

 

“And now for the rules.” The woman said, as the three of them were seated around the dinner table, hot tea in front of them. Ashton had been invited as well and Luke had already found out he had quite a few things to say in the house.

“I don’t want you to talk to our guests, unless they ask you something. You do your work when the kids are at school, and when they get home you take care of them. When the bell rings, no matter who is home, you are the one to answer, same goes for the telephone. No swearing, smoking or drinking at all times. Is this clear?”

“Yes ma’am.”

Luke had noticed Ashton rolling his eyes at his mum, obviously not agreeing with her completely, but he didn’t say anything.

“Okay. I’d like you to start preparing dinner now, I have to leave early tonight but I’d like to have dinner with my children. You will eat dinner in the kitchen when I am home, otherwise, you can eat with the kids.”

“Yes ma’am” Luke repeated, before getting up and disappearing into the kitchen, trying to figure out where he could find all the stuff he needed.

 

\---

 

“Okay Lauren, I think that’s enough for today. It’s time for bed.” He said. He was still trying to figure out how to behave around the two youngest kids, since he was both their nanny and their servant. He figured he was doing alright though, Harry was already in bed and he had been helping Lauren with her homework for over an hour.

“Okay. Thank you.” She said, closing her books and walking out of the room.

“Goodnight.” She said, but Ashton and Luke were both too late to reply for she was already out of sight.

“You’re really good at that.” Ashton said, from where he was watching something on the television.

“At what exactly?” Luke asked, meeting Ashton’s eyes as he looked up.

“Math. I bet you could help me out sometime as well.”

“I could try.” Luke said, modest as he was.

Ashton nodded before turning back to the TV.

 The blond was about to leave to empty the dishwasher in the kitchen, but Ashton grabbed his wrist as he walked by.

“Come sit with me. You deserve some rest after all you have done.”

Ashton had his head thrown back, looking up at Luke with his big hazel eyes, making Luke melt on the inside and making it way too hard to resist.

“I have got work to do.”

“My mom won’t be home until twelve, if she even comes home tonight. Come on, I won’t tell.” The eldest spoke, grip still firm on Luke’s wrist.

The blond thought it over for a while, looking back between Ashton and the clock, and eventually deciding he could spend thirty minutes with the boy.  

“Okay.” He said, earning a big smile from his employer’s son, who still didn’t let go of his wrist, but pulled him down on the couch by it.

“What are you watching?” Luke asked, not sure what else to talk about.

“Keeping up with the Kardashians.” Ashton chuckled a bit embarrassed, his cheeks turning a cute pink. Luke didn’t respond though, just smiled at him.

 

“So how did you end up here?” Ashton asked when the second episode had ended, and almost an hour had gone by. He shifted a bit so he was facing Luke now.

Luke simply shrugged.

“My dad died a few years ago and my mum doesn’t have the money to pay for college, so…”

“I’m sorry.” And that was the most serious Luke had ever heard the boy in the few hours that he knew him.

“That’s okay.”

‘At least my dad didn’t leave me for another woman’ was what Luke thought, but obviously didn’t say out loud. Though Ashton had a lot more money and seemed to have a better life, Luke still felt like he should feel sorry for him instead of the other way around. At least the youngest knew his dad loved him.

He quickly asked Ashton about his school and his hobbies to change the subject. 

 

\---

 

“Shit, it’s half past eleven already!”

“And I just swore.” Luke exclaimed with wide eyes.

“Oh my God, I’m gonna tell my mum!” Ashton yelled, giggling right after he had said it, making sure Luke knew he was just kidding.

Luke didn’t react though, instead rushed to the kitchen to do all the chores he had still left to do. It wasn’t that much, but Miss Irwin could get home any minute now.

“Want some help?” Ashton said, as he leaned against the doorframe, watching as Luke quickly empty the dishwasher.

“No.” the blond spoke resolute.

Ashton shrugged, turned around and left the kitchen.

Luke tried to find out how fast he could work without dropping everything, since he was quite clumsy; he really didn’t need his employers to find out on his very first day.

 

Once he was done in the kitchen, he hurried upstairs, still needing to put some clothes in the washing machine. What he found though, was Ashton, who was already putting them in the dryer.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to.” Ashton shrugged.

“Come on, everything has been done. Let’s have one drink before we go to bed, shall we?”

Luke nodded, hoping Ashton meant coke or whatever with ‘drink’.

 

Before they had even reached the kitchen, the house telephone went off, and Luke answered it, as ordered.

“Irwin residence, this is Lucas speaking.”

Ashton shot him a curious look, a grin on his face. Luke just shrugged. He figured Lucas sounded a bit better than Luke in this situation.

_“Luke, this is Miss Irwin. The meeting took a little longer than expected so I won’t be coming home tonight. Could you please make sure all the doors are locked, all the lights are out and that Ashton doesn’t stay up to long.”_

“I will ma’am. Good night.”

And with that, the woman hang up.

“Was that my mum?” Ashton asked from where he was pouring the two of them a glass of wine.

“Yeah. She’s not coming home tonight. I needed to make sure you would go to bed early.” Luke chuckled. He’d never talk someone he had just met, let alone an employer but there was something about Ashton he couldn’t describe. He was easy to chat with and it felt a bit like they were becoming friends, instead of a servant who was getting used to being around his boss.

“I will if you join me.” Ashton winked, and holy shit; did he just flirt with Luke?

“I’m pretty sure your mother will not appreciate that.”

“I’m gonna lock the doors, I’ll see you tomorrow.” he said, hating that he had to act professional while all he really wanted was to flirt with Ashton. The boy understood though, he winked before saying goodnight and climbed the stairs, leaving Luke alone in the hall. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Harry, come on, it's time to get out!” Luke had been trying to get the sleeping ten year old out of bed, but without any luck so far. Waking Lauren hadn't been a problem at all, and Ashton had already been awake when Luke had knocked on his door. Harry thought didn't seem to hear anything Luke said.  
“Harry!” Luke tried a bit louder. He gently shook the boy, not sure if that was okay.  
“Let me teach you a trick” a voice suddenly said. Luke quickly turned around and he was met with Ashton, who came walking into the room and towards his younger brother. He crawled on the bed and plopped down, right on top of the sleeping boy, tickling his sides while yelling for him to wake up already. The boy's eyes shot open and a combination of an angry yell and a loud laugh escaped his mouth while he tried to squirm away from his brother's touch.  
“Ash, stop!” He eventually managed to get out in between giggles, and Luke watched amused at the two boys, recognizing his own brothers and himself in them.  
The eldest eventually got up from the bed, telling Harry he'd better listen to Luke next time or he would wake him the same way.  
“And that's how you do it.” He said, winking at Luke as he left the room again.  
“Get dressed Harry, we have to leave for school in twenty minutes.”  


Luke had already made them lunch, and now the three of them were eating breakfast. Luke was in the kitchen, cleaning up the mess he had made; he'd eat after he had brought Lauren and Harry to school.  
“You make better breakfast than Ashton does” Lauren told Luke and Ashton pretended to be offended.  
“Why don't you eat with us?” Harry asked; Luke could tell the youngest boy already quite liked him and he was really glad he did.  
“Because your mother doesn't want that.” Luke explained.  
“No, she said she didn't want that whenever she is home.” Lauren said.  
“Come on, have breakfast. You still have then minutes left.” Ashton smiled, pulling the chair next to him back so that Luke could sit. The boy didn't even try to argue, he was quite hungry after all.

 

\---

 

After Luke had brought the two youngest kids to school, he cleaned the house and went over all his chores of the day. Ashton would be home early since one of his teachers was sick, and Luke was kinda hoping they could spend some time together. Miss Irwin had called again around lunch, telling him she’d probably get home around ten p.m. The blond was slowly getting used to the house, and he quite liked having it for himself, liked that he could walk around the place, singing the song that got stuck in his head while he did his job, taking a break whenever he thought he deserved one. This job was better than he had expected, at least, as long as Miss Irwin wasn’t around. The two kids were really sweet and listened quite well to him, and Ashton; Ashton was what made this job perfect. Luke knew it wasn’t okay to have a crush on the guy he was supposed to call Mister Irwin, but he did, and that was all Ashton’s fault really. Luke would’ve never liked him if he had acted the way his mum wanted him to, the boy was just too damn nice.

 

\---

 

Luke was on the couch, drinking tea because he had been working for three hours straight, when he heard the door open and close. He automatically got up and walked over to the hallway, to make sure it was Ashton indeed.

“Hi” Ashton smiled widely, and Luke just really wanted to touch his dimples.

“Hi. How was school? Do you want tea?”

“You sound like a mum. And yes please.” Ashton giggled.

Luke made Ashton a cup of tea and placed it on the table, sitting down next to him on the couch while Ashton started rambling about some subject on school that he thought was incredibly boring. Luke really wished he could stop staring at Ashton’s lips while he talked or he could just not feel the butterflies inside of his stomach whenever the dirty blond giggled because he had only known the boy for two days but it already felt like he had been crushing on him for months.

“I think I’m going for a swim. Wanna come?” Ashton asked, standing up after he had finished his tea.

Luke looked a bit confused for a second. He knew the Irwin’s had a swimming pool outside, but it was empty since it was winter.

“Where?” He asked eventually.

“We have a swimming pool downstairs.”

“Oh.” Luke said, like having a swimming pool inside your house wasn’t rare at all.

“Did you bring shorts?” Ashton asked while he walked towards the stairs.

“No, I hadn’t really expected to need them.” Luke stated. He seriously didn’t understand how people were so rich that they owned two pools while his family was so poor.

“I can lend you mine.” Ashton said, and Luke followed him on the stairs to his room.

 

“Here.” Ashton threw one pair of shorts in Luke’s direction and the blond caught them effortlessly.

Luke watched as the older boy unbuckled his belt, getting out of his skinny jeans clumsily and pulling of his shirt. For a second, he stood in just his boxers and Luke hoped he didn’t notice him staring hungrily because he really couldn’t stop. Ashton was tan, broad and had gorgeous biceps and abs. His whole body was perfect and Luke really wanted to get his at least his hand on it.

“Like what you see?” Ashton said with a wink while he put on his swimming shorts.

“Erm, I uh…” Luke scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He couldn’t say yes but he refused to say no either, so he just let it at that, putting on his shorts as well. He felt Ashton’s eyes on him as he pulled of his shirt, feeling a bit shy under his gaze.

 

“Come on.” Luke’s employer grabbed his hand and pulled the boy with him towards the basement, where the swimming pool was.

Ashton let go of Luke’s hand and gracefully dived into the water, splashing some on Luke.

“Get in!” Ashton yelled when he noticed Luke standing at the edge, one foot in the water to feel that is was kinda cold.

“It’s cold!” Luke whined. He knew he sounded like a three year old, but he didn’t care. Luke was cold easily and he really didn’t like swimming that much; the only reason he had agreed to go was to see Ashton walking around half naked.

“Lucas Hemmings, you get in here now. That is an order.” Ashton tried to sound stern, his giggle eventually ruining it for him.

“And what if I don’t?” Luke tried, decided that if Ashton could flirt with him, it wouldn’t hurt for him to flirt with the older boy as well.

Ashton smirked and slowly swam to where Luke was still standing. He took a step back so that the blond couldn’t reach him from the pool. Ashton pulled himself out of the water with ease and before Luke could take more than three steps away from him, Ashton had already reached him. He wrapped one arm around Luke’s back and the other quickly wrapped around his legs, sweeping him off of his feet and carrying him back to the water bridal style.

Ashton didn’t stop giggling while Luke screamed for him to let him go, but it just took one jump and the two of them were under water, Ashton’s arms still firmly around Luke’s body, keeping him close.

Gasping for air, Luke couldn’t really believe that this was actually happening; Ashton looked really good with his wet hair swept back and he was still holding Luke close to him with one strong arm around his waist. The blond didn’t really understand how this had happened in just two days, but he was most definitely not complaining.

“Not too bad is it?” Ashton asked, waking Luke from his day dream about all the things that they could do in this pool.

“No, it’s quite nice.” Luke smiled.

Both boys didn’t really swim; they just stayed in the water and chatted. Ashton’s arm had left Luke’s body somewhere along the way, but they were still really close and Luke found himself staring at Ashton’s lips way too many times.

It was the first time he actually talked about hobbies and such with Ashton, all their chatting had just been about the show they had been watching or other meaningless things. The boys were now slowly getting to know each other, telling each other about their school and the things that were important to them. Luke told him about his family, how his father had died from cancer two years ago and how his mum had tried everything she could to get him into college but obviously failed. Ashton told on his turn about how his father had left, because he had fallen for another woman. He told about how his mother didn’t get home from work very often, because the house reminded her of the man she had been married to and how Lauren and Harry missed both their parents so much.

“I’m really glad you’re here. Not because I need the help, I was doing alright I guess, but it was a bit much beside school. I just really like that there is another person around to look after them and spend time with them; they need that.” Ashton told Luke. The younger boy felt really sorry for Ashton, but didn’t have the words to tell him.

“Thanks for telling me.” He said. He honestly was glad that Ashton had shared this story with him; the way he had told him gave Luke the feeling he hadn’t told a lot of people before, and Luke liked that the boy trusted him.

“I never tell anyone.” Ashton smiled a bit distracted, not meeting Luke’s eyes.

This was a whole other side to the giggly and flirty boy.

“I don’t know why I told you, but I am glad I did. You’re a good listener.”

“I like you.” He added, finally looking into blue eyes.

“I like you too.” Luke smiled at the way Ashton’s slightly sad face smiled again.

A pleasant silence fell over the pool, the sound of water slightly splashing against the sound and their breathing the only thing Luke could hear. Ashton’s eyes were fixed on his, before sliding down to his lips. Luke really wanted nothing more but to surge forward and press his lips to Ashton’s, but he was his boss; all he could do was cross his fingers and wait.

“Can I kiss you?” was the sentence that broke the silence, and Luke just wanted to scream ‘ _of fucking course you can, oh my god, why are you even asking, you idiot?’_

“Yeah, that would be nice.” Luke chuckled instead, waiting for Ashton to make his move because he sure wasn’t going to do it.

The older boy’s hand found Luke’s chin, holding him still as his wet lips brushed over his. It was shy and the blond hadn’t expected Ashton to kiss like this; he looked like someone who’d be a bit rougher. But then again, Luke didn’t know the boy that well yet.

Ashton pulled away, letting his hand drop and giggling nervously. Luke watching him fondly, moving forward to peck his lips once before he got out of the pool. Ashton looked at him confused.

“I need to get your siblings.” Luke smiled.

“Want me to join you?”

“Sure. Come on, let’s get changed.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Lauren, quick, on your left!” Luke yelled, running through the grass in the big garden that belonged to the Irwin’s.

Lauren, Harry, Ashton and Luke were playing football in the cold winter weather. The sun was shining but that didn’t really make it less cold, though the running around sure helped a bit. Ashton and Harry had already scored seven goals while Lauren and Luke were still fighting to score their first.

 

Miss Irwin was home for a change, but when Harry had asked him to join them, she had told him it was okay, and Luke really appreciated that. He loved spending time with the kids, especially Ashton obviously. Not much had happened since their kiss in the pool three days ago, just some glances and secret smiles. Miss Irwin had been home the last two days; she said she didn’t feel well and that her boss had told her to go home to get some rest. Ashton had still flirted a bit with Luke, but his mum had told him that it wasn’t appropriate so now the two had to wait until the woman was gone again. 

 

The ball rolled Luke’s way, and with one smooth motion he kicked it towards the goal, where Harry was ready to protect it. Luke was too quick though, the ball passing him and a loud victory scream from Lauren filled the air around the house.

Luke ran towards her, grabbed her in his arms and lifted her up, spinning her around laughing. He noticed that Ashton was watching him in amusement, and he couldn’t help but wink at him. The kiss had been simple, but had made Luke a lot more confident around Ashton; he knew for sure the boy liked him now so it was safe to show him he liked him as well.

As soon as Lauren was on her two feet again, she yelled at Harry to hurry up with throwing the ball and continuing the game, finally feeling like she and Luke had a change again, even though they still had six goals to go.

 

Thirty minutes and four goals from the two brothers later, Lauren decided she had had enough, and disappeared inside. Luke and Harry had played against Ashton for a while, but when Harry found out the two of them really couldn’t beat the eldest, he went inside as well, leaving the two blond boy’s alone. They were sitting in the grass, side by side, chatting about things that really didn’t matter. Luke noticed Miss Irwin checking on them from the kitchen window every now and then, and he told Ashton at least three times that he had to get back to work, but Ashton wouldn’t let him.

“You’re spending time with her kids, like you’re supposed to.” He told Luke, reassuring him that she wouldn’t mind them spending time together.

“She’s leaving tomorrow, and she won’t be back until Monday. She’s going to visit my grandma.” Ashton told Luke, wiggling his eyebrows while giggling.

“You’re not going to throw some kind of huge ass party are you? Because if you do, I’ll have to work all Sunday to make sure she won’t find out.” Luke chuckled. To be honest, he didn’t really mind what Ashton did, as long as he could spend some time with him without his mum keeping an eye on them.

“No, my friends are coming over. Calum and Michael, I’ve told you about them I think.”

“Yeah you did.” Luke smiled, remembering the stories Ashton had told quite clearly.

Ashton had told about Michael, about how he was the rebel on their posh school; he always had another hair colour and he swore a lot. He wore band shirts all the time and he was extremely loud.

The older boy had told about Calum as well, about how he had been best friends with Michael for years and how he tried to be just as punk as Mike but failed dramatically since he looked too cute and was too much of a sweetheart to ever be considered a rebel.

 

\---

 

“Hurry the fuck up asshole, I’m freezing!”

Luke heard loud voices coming from downstairs and he figured Ashton had already opened the door before Luke had even made his way towards the stairs.

“Ah, you must be the famous Luke.” The boy with black hair and black clothes smiled kindly when he noticed the blond, Ashton turning around right away to send an apologetic smile his way.

Luke guessed that was Calum. He was a combination of cute and hot and Luke really couldn’t decide which of the two words would describe him best.

“Yeah, I guess I am…” Luke mumbled a bit insecure; he always was around new people.

“He’s even hotter than you said.” The boy with purple hair said, a wicked grin on his face as he winked at the servant. Luke instantly knew that was Michael. He was hot too, his hair looked really good standing out against his pale skin along with his plump red lips and bright green eyes.

“Can I get you guys something to drink?” Luke asked, not quite sure how to react to Ashton’s friends.

“A beer would be nice.” Calum smiled politely.

“I told you, you don’t have to work for me.” Ashton said, walking towards the kitchen to get the beers. Luke tried to protest, but the older boy simply grabbed four bottles, gave one to the blond and walked towards the living room. Luke followed him, feeling a lot like a lost puppy. He sat down right next to Ashton, not really sure what to think of Michael, though Calum seemed pretty nice.

“Do you play FiFa Luke?” the raven haired boy asked to break the silence.

Luke nodded shyly. He had played a couple of times, but only at a friend’s house so he wasn’t very good.

“Are you any good?” Michael asked, and Luke shook his head at that.

“Calum, you play with Luke, Ash, you’ll have to play with me.”

“What? No, you know I don’t like it. I suck at that stupid game.”

Luke curiously watched the boys interact with each other, wanting to get to know the two strangers because Ashton seemed to like them a lot so Luke wanted to befriend them as well.

“Luke, tell him he’s an idiot for not liking FiFa.” Michael said, looking at Luke. The blond just shrugged it off, a bit too shy to react.

 

After a lot of whining from Michael, Ashton decided to play along, but only because Michael admitted he probably couldn’t beat the other two on his own, even though Ashton couldn’t play for shit.

 

\---

 

The night went by really quickly, the boy’s played FiFa for a while, ordered pizza, watched a movie while eating pizza and drinking beer and now Luke was sitting in between Michael – who turned out to be a lot nicer than he appeared – and Ashton, Calum squeezed between the couch and Michael. The booze was making the four of them sleepy and Ashton’s head was lying on Luke’s shoulder, hot breath against his warm skin.  

Michael’s hand was on his leg and at first he had found it a bit weird, but now he actually liked the weight there; it felt comfortable for a reason.

“I’m so tired.” Calum groaned, and Luke watched as he let himself fall over so he was lying on both Michael’s and Luke’s lap. Ashton’s hand moved so it could massage his scalp, and the youngest boy kinda wanted to get his hand in the boy’s thick pitch-black hair as well.

A movie Luke didn’t even know the title of was still playing in the background, but no one was watching, only paying attention to each other and fighting to keep their eyes open.

Michael let his head fall on Luke’s shoulder as well, and he really didn’t know how he had end up here.

“Time for bed.” He whispered, not sure whether Calum was already asleep or not.

He felt Ashton nodding and Calum slowly came up while groaning.

“Carry me” he said, holding his arms out to Michael.

“Do I look like I want to carry you? I ‘m pretty sure I won’t even make it to the stairs myself.” Michael said, not as harsh as he probably had wanted. He blinked a few times before taking the last sip of his beer, placing it down and making his way towards the spare room he and Calum apparently had slept before.

Ashton followed him upstairs, mumbling something about cleaning up tomorrow. Luke looked down at the sleepy boy in his lap, lifted him a bit so he could get up.

“Lukey, will you carry me?” And Luke really wanted to say he was too tired for this but Calum looked so cute in his sweater, the sleeves pulled down so that his hands were covered but his collarbone’s weren’t and Luke felt the need to cuddle him even though he barely knew him.

“Sure.” He said, as he wrapped his arms around the older boy’s body, lifting him up bridal style and carrying him up the stairs. Luke knew his smile would’ve looked smug in another situation, but now it was just a lazy one as he tried not to fall asleep in Luke’s strong arms.

The blond could feel both Ashton and Michael’s eyes on him as he kicked the spare room open, placing Calum on the bed that hadn’t been claimed by Michael yet.

“Do you need help undressing too?” Luke joked, but Calum actually nodded and Luke couldn’t decline now.

He looked helplessly around the room. Ashton was in the doorframe his arms crossed over his chest and raising his eyebrows as to ask _‘so what are you gonna do now?’_

Luke sighed. He didn’t actually mind undressing the gorgeous lad that was Calum; he wanted to know what he looked like underneath that cute sweater, and he really wouldn’t mind feeling his warm skin beneath his fingertips.

He let his hands moved towards the hem of Calum’s black sweater. The older boy sat up and lifted his arms so Luke could easily remove the item from his body. The blonde let his eyes travel over his toned torso. To say he was impressed was an understatement. His abs weren’t better than Ashton’s; he just hadn’t really expected it from Calum since he was a bit skinnier than the dirty blond.

“Pants too please.” The raven haired boy spoke. The blush on Luke’s cheeks painted his face a bright red, but thank god the room was dark.

His fingers quickly unbuckled his belt and he pealed his skinny jeans off.

“Do me too?” Michael asked, grin on his face and Luke rolled his eyes, already sure Ashton would wait for him and ask him the exact same thing. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments so far, I really hadn't expected it!
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter, and I'm pretty certain the next will be up in three days or less, since I've got a few days off.
> 
> Let me know what you think :)

“Morning.” Ashton walked into the kitchen in just his pants, walking to stand behind Luke and placing his chin on the taller boy’s shoulder. He waited a bit before he wrapped his arms around the boy’s torso, and Luke smiled at the eggs he was making, even though he knew Ashton couldn’t see that.

“Smells great.” The older boy mumbled, not moving away from where his chest was against Luke’s back, watching him make breakfast.

“Could you pass me the bacon?” Luke asked, and for just a second, Ashton’s warm body left him, only to come back immediately, wrapping his arms once again around Luke after he had placed the bacon on the counter.

“Did you have fun yesterday?” Ashton asked, and the younger boy loved knowing that Ashton genuinely wanted to know because he wanted Luke to have fun, and Luke tried to figure out what he had done to deserve a ‘boss’ and friend like Ashton.

“Yeah, I did. Your friends are great.”

The taller of the two felt Ashton lifting up his face a bit, turning it so that his lips could brush against the skin that wasn’t covered by his tank top. He kissed his shoulder gently and Luke’s heart skipped a beat. He didn’t know that much about relationships but for some reason he had always imagined it to consist of these kind of moments, just being together and being intimate without heating things up the entire time.

Luke kept looking at the eggs but he was completely concentrated on the feeling of Ashton’s mouth on his shoulder and neck, making sure every single bit of skin had had a tender kiss.

“Get a room!” Michael loudly spoke, letting the two blonds know they were not alone anymore. Ashton didn’t move away though. Sure, his mouth left Luke’s neck but his arms were still firmly keeping Luke against his chest, not caring about his friend’s presence.

“You’re just jealous.” Ashton shot back and Luke didn’t know how to react when Michael agreed out loud.

“Of course he’s jealous, who wouldn’t want a boy like that to make you breakfast every morning.” Calum walked into the room, joining the conversation and Luke’s cheeks were burning by now.

“Hmm, he’s mine though.” Ashton said, pressing a kiss to Luke’s neck. The youngest boy could feel Michael and Calum’s eyes on him, watching Ashton’s lips move over his lighter skin. He didn’t know why, but knowing that they were watching made this a whole lot better, though he wasn’t sure how that was possible.

“Breakfast is ready.” Luke mumbled, not wanting Ashton to stop what he was doing.

He did though, pulling away from the slightly taller boy.

Luke brought the food to the dining room, Calum helping him carrying some stuff.

The youngest boy sat down next to Michael, who winked at him as he placed his hand on Luke’s leg, just like last night. Luke sure didn’t mind, he quite liked the attention he was getting from the three boys, even though he was a bit confused as to why they liked him so much.

 

\---

 

It started snowing around five p.m. and though it was already getting dark, the three teenage boys were running around the large garden, trying to get away from the snowballs that were flying their way.

Michael came running towards Luke, pulled the top of his jacket back and pushed a handful of snow down his clothes.

“Shit!” the blond loudly yelled as he felt the snow moving down his back.

 Calum came running his way as well while Ashton threw a snowball Michael’s way to pay him back, and Luke tried to get away from the older boy, afraid he was going to do the same.

“Here, let me help you.” Calum said, placing one hand on Luke’s shoulder to stop him from running away while his other hand reached into his shirt, his cold fingers brushing against his skin as he removed most of the cold snow.

 

They continued their little game for almost an hour and Luke had teamed up with Ashton, Calum, Michael, Calum and Ashton again, and when one of Ashton’s snow balls had landed right in his face, he had decided he had had enough.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry Luke.” Ashton came running his way, holding Luke’s face between his two wet gloves to make sure he was unharmed.

“Can we go inside and drink hot chocolate now?” He asked, making puppy dog eyes and pouting to make sure he would get what he wanted.

“Yeah of course.” Ashton said, and he took Luke’s hand in his, pulling him with him to get into the warm house immediately, Michael and Calum trailing behind.

“I’ll make us hot chocolate, go sit by the fire.” Ashton told the younger boy and before he could even start to argue, Michael’s arm was around his waist and pulling him towards the living room where the fire was already on and waiting for them. The three boys sat down in front of it and Calum threw a blanket around Luke while he worried about Michael burning his hands with how close he held them to the fire.

Calum sat down beside Luke so that he was tightly pressed between his two new friends, pulling at the blanket a bit so he could fit under it as well. He threw one arm around Luke, pulling him close and the youngest of the three let his head fall on Calum’s shoulder.

When Ashton walked into the room with a plate with four mugs with steam coming out, he pouted when he noticed he couldn’t sit next to Luke anymore. He handed everyone a mug and sat down next to Michael, pulling the blanket around him as well and snuggling up against Michael’s side.

They all drank their chocolate in silence, simply enjoying each other’s presence. Luke never had friends with he could just be with, without having to talk all the time. Things usually got awkward when there was nothing to hear but the little sounds of the fire and some children screaming and laughing outside, but not with these three guys, they were different.

 

 

\---

 

“I think he’s asleep.” Luke heard Michael whisper. He was on the ground, his head on Calum’s lap as Michael’s fingers gently moved over his side; he had been doing that for almost half an hour and he knew he’d actually fall asleep if he didn’t stop.

“No I’m not.” Luke mumbled sleepily as he shifted so that he was on his back, head a little too close to Calum’s crotch.

“Hi sleeping beauty.” The raven haired boy smiled as he looked up at him, smiling lazily back.

“Okay, now I am getting jealous; I had him first.” Ashton pouted from where he was still next to Michael, a little too far away to touch him.

“You can share me.”

Luke had said it before he had even thought about it, and he blushed a little as soon as the words had left his mouth.

A wicked grin was plastered onto Michael’s face and Luke knew very well that that meant trouble.

“Oh, we could share you alright.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Luke, not really sure how to handle situations like this, placed his hands over his face, trying to hide his now almost purple cheeks.

“Stop, he doesn’t like it.” Ashton said, defending Luke like he usually did.

“Look at those pretty bright cheeks.” Calum said as he gently pulled Luke’s hand away from his face.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? To be shared by the three of us?” Michael spoke seductively, his voice low and the blond noticed the three of them staring at him intensely, all waiting for his answer.

Luke nodded slowly, not really sure why he did that. He didn’t have any experience with guys at all. Before Ashton, he had never kissed or even liked a guy before and the only sexual experience he had was with this one girl he had dated for a little while but god, did he want his three new friends!  

Calum moved his hand through Luke’s messy hair, telling him he didn’t have to if he didn’t want to but Luke made sure he knew he did by moving up and kissing Calum’s lips, still tasting a bit of chocolate there.

Michael and Ashton didn’t do much, they just watched and Luke wondered if Ashton minded all this because he knew Ashton was a bit possessive when it came to him. He broke the kiss and looked at his employer, asking him without words that what he was doing was okay, even though they had never talked about how they felt about each other,

“You’re mine Hemmings.” Ashton said, declaring that they were exclusive indeed. Michael already opened his mouth to argue but Ashton was quicker.

“But I reckon I could share you every once in a while.” He said.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke crawled over to where Ashton was sitting next to Michael and moved so that he was in his lap. He wanted Ashton to know he was special to him, so he kissed him on his lips, deepening the kiss immediately. Ashton groaned and grabbed his sides only to pull him closer to himself.  
“You're mine Luke, I was the first to kiss you, remember?”  
Luke nodded, his lips not leaving Ashton's. One of the older boy hands left his side and moved so it was in his hair, tugging slightly.   
Suddenly he felt two hands on his hips, right below Ashton's hands, pulling him up so that he was on his knees, a stomach pressed against his back and Ashton moved so that his chest was against Luke's.

“This would be a nice moment to share him.” Michael whispered in Luke’s ear while he looked at Ashton, waiting for approval.   
The blond missed how Michael and Ashton made eye contact and both moved to kiss Luke's neck. Luke closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath as he felt their lips, teeth and tongues against his skin and he was kinda sure by now he really had a thing for neck kisses.  
“Don't leave marks!” Ashton told Michael and he knew he didn't just say it because he didn't want his mother to see.

  
Luke opened his eyes and looked over to where he knew Calum was watching. A little whimper left his mouth as Calum moved closer, moaning softly into the kiss when their lips met for the second time that evening. Their kiss was lazy, and Calum did most of the work since too much was happening to the younger of the two. Michael was moving his hips so that his crotch grinded against his bum and Luke could feel Michael was getting hard against him, while Ashton’s mouth was moving lower, sucking a small hickey right below his collarbone, his hand traveling towards Luke’s erection.

The blond groaned, the sound muffled by Calum’s mouth, all the attention a bit too much. He wasn’t used to this but he sure didn’t mind. He didn’t even find the whole situation weird; he was enjoying all the touches too much to even think about it. A small voice in the back of his head told him he was being a bit of a slut, letting the three boys do with his body whatever they wanted but that voice faded out when Ashton palmed him through his skinny jeans.

“Ash…” he panted. He stopped kissing Calum and let his head fall forward so that it was on his employer’s shoulder.

“What is it? Too soon?” Ashton asked, already drawing his hand back from where he had been touching Luke. 

The boy didn’t answer. He didn’t really know what he wanted; he couldn’t think straight. On one hand, he really wanted the boys to touch him everywhere and make him cum but this was all going so quick and he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to lose his virginity to three boys at the same time. He kinda wanted to do all this with them, but he wanted Ashton alone first.

“It’s okay love.” Ashton said, kissing him on the top of his head.

“Is this good though? Can we kiss you?”

“Yeah.” Was all that Luke could say; Calum was now nibbling at Luke’s ear while Ashton kinda watched Luke and their two friends, stroking the boy through his hair. 

 

It was only ten minutes later when the alarm of his phone beeped loudly, telling Luke it was time to pick up Ashton’s siblings from where they had spent their weekend.

“I need to go.” Luke said, not sure what to think of this. He didn’t really feel relieved because he could honestly keep doing this all night but he knew Calum and Michael were both a little too excited, wanting a lot more than just this. Maybe Luke was still a bit of a prude or maybe he was old fashioned and that was okay but he didn’t need the two boys to find out. He wanted them; just not right now.

“Are you serious?” Michael asked, groaning loudly.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I need to pick up Haz and Lauren.”

“I’ll go with you.” Ashton said, not leaving his spot on the floor just yet.

Luke looked at Michael who was pouting at him, as was Calum.

“I’m sorry Mikey, I need this job. We’ll continue this some other time, yeah?”

And Michael’s frown turned into a cute smile at the nickname.

“I’ll finish you if I can crash at your place.” Calum offered, and Michael seemed to like that solution very much, standing up and pulling the raven haired boy with him.

“Okay, slow down, we’ve got all night!” Luke heard Calum yell in the hallway, but before Ashton or he could say anything, they heard the front door fall shut, leaving the two boys all alone; Luke wondered if they had ever done this before, if Ashton had ever done this with his friends before.

“That was fun.” Ashton smiled lazily at Luke, who nodded, blushing like he only just realized what had happened.

Ashton smiled at him fondly before kissing his lips, getting up from the floor and reaching out his hand to help Luke up.

“ So, are we…” Luke had never been in this situation before, and he was kinda lost as to what to say or do now.

“Boyfriends? Yeah, if that is what you want.”

Luke smiled happily, hugging Ashton tightly, telling him that of course that is what he wanted.

 

\---

 

“Hey buddy. Did you have fun?” Luke asked, beating Ashton to it.

Harry and Lauren had both spent the night at a friend’s house. Ashton had told Luke that whenever their mother wasn’t home for the weekend, one of them would get the house to themselves and the other two would visit friends or sometimes their grandma. Ashton usually stayed home because his siblings liked sleepovers a lot more than he did.

“Yeah, it was so much fun. Dennis has a dog and we walked him and..” and Harry didn’t shut up while they picked Lauren up and went home, Ashton and Luke both trying really hard to follow the story as Harry obviously was tired and his sentences didn’t really make sense anymore.

 

It was almost eleven o’clock when they got home, and Luke told the two youngest kids it was time for bed for both of them, since he knew they hadn’t had much sleep last night. They didn’t even argue, but went upstairs and within ten minutes, all lights were out and no noises could be heard anymore, telling both Ashton and Luke they were already sound asleep.

“How ‘bout we clean up and go to bed as well?” Ashton asked.

 

It didn’t take very long to clean the living room up, since they hadn’t done much more than drinking hot chocolate and making out. Once the four mugs were in the dishwasher and the blanket was folded and in the closet it was supposed to do, Ashton led Luke to his room, closing the door behind them softly.

Luke nervously stood there and watched as Ashton removed his shirt and jeans, putting on his pyjama pants.

“Are you gonna sleep like that?” Ashton asked, smirking slightly at him.

“No.” Luke decided, undressing as well and grabbing one of Ashton’s pants, crawling in bed next to the older boy once he was done. He was kinda glad they were just going to cuddle because the whole boyfriend thing was still new to him.

He turned to his side so that he could watch Ashton’s face, letting his fingers draw patterns in his toned chest.

“Have you had boyfriends before?” he asked curiously, hoping he wouldn’t mind him asking.

“No. I’ve had two girlfriends though, but nothing serious.”

“And have you kissed boys before?”

“Yeah, I have actually.” and Luke could tell he was blushing a bit even though everything was dark.

“Tell me?” The youngest asked, wanting to know everything about Ashton.

“Mike, Cal and I have made out drunkenly before. And I might’ve kissed a few guys at a party.”

Luke wanted to ask if it had just been making out or maybe a bit more but he didn’t know if that was appropriate or not. He also wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“You?”

“I’ve had one girlfriend. She’s the only person I have ever kissed besides you.”

“That’s cute.” Ashton said, kissing Luke’s temple softly.

 

\---

 

Luke was on his back, in a bed that didn’t feel much different from his own, but he knew it wasn’t his. He felt a body against his own and lips just below his ear.

“Morning.” He mumbled, his voice hoarse from sleep and his eyes still closed.

“Morning.” Ashton replied with his lips still against Luke’s skin. He sucked lightly there and Luke wished he could just create a hickey there but he knew it wasn’t an option. Ashton moved downwards, licking around Luke’s nipple. While he did that, his hand moved a little closer but he abruptly stopped just above his waistband.

“Sorry, too soon, I forgot.” Ashton said, letting his hand rest there.

Luke wanted to tell him it was okay, was ready to explain how he wanted Ashton alone first before the others would join but they both heard the front door open and Luke quickly sat up straight.

“That’s your mum.” He said, like Ashton didn’t know that already.

“Yeah, I guess.” Ashton said, not really understanding why that was such a problem.

Luke hastily got out of Ashton’s bed, got out of his pants, folded them and placed them back in the closet and walked over to his own room. He pulled on his working outfit, hurried downstairs and started making breakfast like he was supposed to do at this time of day. He really hoped she wouldn’t notice the tiny pink spot on his neck that would probably fade away within the next hour.

 

“Lucas?” was the first thing that Miss Irwin said as soon as she walked into the house, and the blond quickly walked towards her, taking her coat and her bag from her.

“Some of my colleagues are coming over today. I expect you to behave. Ashton’s friends are coming over tonight as well, but I guess you have already met them. I don’t care if they are your age or not, you are supposed to call them sir tonight and serve them like you will serve me and my guests.  Understood?”

Luke quickly nodded.

“Yes ma’am.”

 

All he could do now was pray to god Michael and Calum would behave around him in order not to get him fired.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love!
> 
> I have NO idea how many chapters I will add but I'm pretty sure there will be quite some more!   
> I still got many ideas for this so :)
> 
> Let me know what you think and what you really want to happen to little Lukey and I'll take in into consideration bc I could still use some help tbh.

Luke was in front of the mirror of his bathroom, trying to tie his tie but failing. He was wearing his usual outfit, with a black jacket over his white shirt, a black tie completing his look. He groaned loudly, frustrated because he had been trying to tie his tie for quite a few minutes now. His mum always did that for him. 

“What’s wrong?” Ashton asked, walking into the bathroom and chuckling once he noticed the problem. He gently pushed Luke away from the mirror so he could stand in front of him.

“You could’ve asked me for my help you know.”

“I wasn’t sure if you knew how to.” Luke mumbled a bit embarrassed. His father had never thought him and he hadn’t been too sure if anyone had ever thought Ashton.

“My mum taught me. I always tie Harry’s ties.” Ashton smiled, happy with the fancy knot he had made.

“Thanks.” Luke smiled, kissing Ashton’s cheek. It was still a bit getting used to this; it had only been ten days or so.

 

They stayed in the room for a little while, just staring at each other with each their own thoughts. Luke thought of everything that had happened the last couple of years, and how everything, one way or another, had brought him here; with Ashton. And maybe live wasn’t always pretty, because not having the money to go to college sucked, and having to miss his father was even worse but at least he was happy now, and maybe he could just work here until he finally could pay for school and he honestly wouldn’t mind that one bit.

“I need to go.” Luke said, remembering all the stuff he still had to do.

Ashton nodded, and watched as the younger boy walked out of the bathroom, into the hall.

“Hey Luke?”

“Yeah?” he popped his head around the corner.

“You will do great.”

Luke smiled at that. If Ashton believed in him, he was pretty sure this was going to work.

“Thanks.”

 

\---

 

“Good afternoon sir, may I take your coat?” Luke asked politely for the fifth time that day. An old man with a large grey moustache entered the hall and handed Luke his coat, smiling at him politely. He was Miss Irwin’s boss, and the last to arrive.

“Thank you young man.” And Luke was really relieved that all five adults had treated him nicely, probably were even nicer to him than Miss Irwin had ever been.

Luke carefully hanged the man’s coat away and walked to the kitchen to make coffee and tea. He walked into the room once it was finished, asked quietly if people wanted something to drink and made sure they got whatever they wanted.

“Nice boy you’ve got working for you.” One of the older ladies said, when she thought Luke couldn’t hear her. Luke smiled to himself, glad he had made a good first impression.

 

The bell rang, and Luke quickly opened it, already knowing who were on the other side of the door.

“Lucas, nice to see you again. You look hot.” Michael winked, and Luke couldn’t do much more than just act like he hadn’t said it since the two doors to the living door were open and Miss Irwin and her colleagues could hear them.

“Can I take your coat sir?” he asked the boy, knowing he had to act polite now.

The two teenagers furrowed their brows in confusion, but Luke could not respond.

“Yes, please. I bet you wouldn’t mind taking all of my clothes, would you?” Michael joked, and Calum smirked at him. Luke could hear a displeased sound coming from the living room at that and he sighed. 

Luke rolled his eyes, and luckily Ashton came walking down the stairs, rescuing him from this situation.

“Guys, my mum’s colleagues are here. Behave.”

“’S not my fault he looks so good in a suit.” Michael said, slapping Luke’s ass before following the eldest upstairs. This time it was Miss Irwin who made clear that she did not like what was going on in the hallway by apologizing for her son’s friend’s behaviour. Luke stayed in the hallway for a bit, hoping his cheeks weren’t red anymore when he walked back into the living room.

“Who were that?” the youngest lady asked, looking at Luke but Miss Irwin answered for him.

“Ashton’s friends. They’re not very mature, I’m afraid.”

“Poor boy.” The eldest lady said to Luke, making another displeased sound and Luke really couldn’t believe people could actually be like this; he had always thought that people this posh only existed in movies.

 

The rest of the afternoon went by quite smooth, and Miss Irwin gave him a compliment on his professional behaviour, especially with Michael. She said it wasn’t his fault Michael acted the way he did and that she would tell Ashton to talk to him so that it wouldn’t happen again.

 

To Luke’s relieve, Miss Irwin decided to take her guests out for dinner, because she wasn’t sure if Luke’s cooking skills were good enough for them yet. The boy knew they weren’t, so he didn’t really mind. The older man, Miss Irwin’s boss, thanked him for his service as well and he even said that it was hard to find servant’s like him nowadays, making Luke smile and blush at the same time.

 

 

\---

 

The boys were in Ashton’s room, all four of them on his bed, watching Frozen because ‘ _Frozen is the best movie ever okay’_ according to Calum.

Luke’s head was on Michael’s lap and Calum’s was on Ashton’s, Calum’s legs intertwined with Luke’s. Michael’s hand was moving through Luke’s hair. Not much was happening, they just talked about the movie a bit but Luke liked this, liked just spending time with them without there being any expectations.

He was pretty sure Ashton had talked with them about how Luke didn’t want to go to fast with them, for Michael hadn’t made a lot of sexual comments anymore. It was both a relieve and a disappointment in one.

 

The boys started consuming some beer though – Ashton had his own minibar in his room – and by now, they were all singing along to the songs of the movie. They didn’t even sound half bad but Luke was still grateful the walls were quite thick here; he still was pretty sure Lauren, whose room was right next to Ashton’s, could hear them. He knew she wouldn’t tell her mum though, but still.

 

Calum’s words slurred a lot and Luke could tell he had been drinking a little bit too much.

“Ashhh.” Calum suddenly slurred, when ‘ _love is an open door’_ had just ended, and Luke watched as he moved his head so he could look up at Ashton.

“Hmm?”

“You look hot from here.” Calum giggled, like he had just told him an embarrassing secret.

“And you look drunk.” Ashton grinned, making Calum pout.

“Kidding babe, you look cute.” And Ashton looked at Luke first before moving down to kiss Calum on the top of his nose.

Luke kinda liked where this was going, and though he’d like to be Calum right now very much, he also liked watched his hot boyfriend make out with their hot friend.

“Kiss him.” Luke mouthed to Ashton, so he did.

Luke watched Ashton’s lips move over Calum’s plump ones, their eyes closed and tongues moving slowly. Michael was staring as well, licking his own lips at the sight.

It was like Luke forgot all about the couple next to him - but not completely because Calum started making little distracting sounds into the kiss – while he was staring at Michael. He looked pretty from where Luke was; he looked a bit sleepy and very cuddly.

As if Michael could feel Luke’s eyes on him, he looked down at the boy in his lap, smiling.

“Hey” Luke said, not sure what else to do or say.

Michael’s head ducked down, sucking Luke’s bottom lip in his mouth.

“Hi.” He said, releasing Luke’s lip and licking it to make him open up.

 

Calum started moving his leg from where it was between Luke’s after a while, grinding against his crotch and Luke very much liked where this was going. He didn’t really know why but this felt a lot better than last time; the boys were being passionate and going slow, and Luke could kind of imagine where this was going if they would keep going like this.

The young blond decided to try something, started moving his leg against Calum as well, smirking into his kiss with Michael when he heard Calum inhale sharply, making Ashton curious enough to pull away from the boy’s lips to see what was going on. Luke met his eyes and he saw Ashton looking at him with a smirk, one raised eyebrow and a twinkle in his eyes Luke didn’t know the meaning of.

 

When the front door of the house fell shut with a loud bang, thanks to the hard wind outside, all four boys let out a loud groan in frustration, knowing very well they couldn’t go on now.

“Next time where going to do this at my place, where no one ever interrupts us.” Michael groaned, and the other three agreed in unison.

  


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I didnt have time to reread this but let me know if i made a mistake or whatever.
> 
> hope u guys like this..

Luke was tired of this, was tired of getting interrupted and was tired of still being – half – a virgin while he could’ve had sex with three guys already. He was going to change that today though,; Miss Irwin was gone and both Lauren and Harry wouldn’t be home for hours. Luke was done waiting, he had done so for almost three weeks and he just needed Ashton right now.

 

“Ash?” he asked, searching for the boy. He wasn’t in the living room and he wasn’t in his bedroom either.

“I’m here!” Ashton spoke loudly, walking out of his own bathroom, his wet hair hanging around his head and the towel around his waist was the only thing that was covering his body. He shook his head like a wet dog, giggling as he noticed Luke’s stare, his adam’s apple moving up and down as he swallowed.

“Why did you call me?” Ashton asked, when Luke still didn’t speak or move.

Luke shrugged.

“Wanted to be with you.” He mumbled, slowly moving closer to Ashton now. He knew they were boyfriends and all, but this was new and scary and Luke just wanted this so damn much.

Ashton got it immediately, something in his eyes going dark and his mouth turning into a smirk.

He waited for Luke to come closer to him, wrapping his arms lowly around his waist and pulling him as close to him as possible, kissing him hungrily while he grinded their hips together.

“Someone’s a little eager” Luke giggled into the kiss, even though he was just as far gone as his boyfriend.

“I’ve been waiting long enough babe.” Ashton growled low, moving to suck below Luke’s ear, turning him on even more.

The youngest boy had both his hands pressed to Ashton’s toned chest and slowly let them travel down, wanting to feel every inch of him. He rested his hands right where Ashton’s towel was wrapped around him, his thumbs moving over Ashton’s prominent v-line, hissing as Ashton sucked a little too hard. He knew that spot would be purple soon enough, but Miss Irwin wouldn’t be home the next two days and Luke just hoped Ashton’s two siblings didn’t know what it was.

Ashton jerked his hips forward once, making Luke groan before walking the two of them back to his bed. As soon as Luke’s legs hit the bed, he let himself fall back on it, pulling Ashton with him, knocking all air out of his lungs.

Ashton moved so he was hovering above Luke, keeping himself up by his arms and Luke held his bicep in his hand, admiring the muscles there as he started kissing Ashton’s neck, trying to find out what parts were most sensitive.

“Oh my god.” Luke breathed out when Ashton rolled his hips, grinding their groins together, making Ashton smirk.

“Gonna make you feel so good.” The elder spoke, repeating the movement a few times. Luke whimpered. He never cared for dirty talk and he hadn’t expected Ashton to do so but it was so hot when he did, all low with dark eyes staring into his blue ones.

“So fucking good.” He growled, rolling his hips extra hard, moaning in unison with the younger boy.

Luke, really needing to take his clothes off now, wrapped his arms around Ashton, pulling him so he was lying on top of him again and rolling so he was the one on top now, sitting up and staring down at a slightly surprised Ashton. The older boy moved his hands to pull at Luke’s shirt, telling him to take it off. Luke had never pulled off a shirt faster in his life, throwing it so it landed somewhere on the floor of Ashton’s room.

“You’re so perfect Luke.” The dirty blond said, his large hands moving all over the boy’s torso, taking all of him in with his hands and eyes.

Luke stared down at Ashton, doing the same to him. He hadn’t imagined his first time to be like this; he had imagined it to be awkward but it was nothing like that.

Ashton suddenly dropped his hands, pressing one against the bulge in Luke’s pants, watching him as he threw his head back, his mouth hanging open.

Luke missed the touch when Ashton drew his hand back, but it was okay when he noticed him undoing his belt, opening his pants and pulling at it. It wasn’t easy pulling of the tight jeans in this position but after some fidgeting and quite some giggles the boyfriends succeeded, Ashton throwing Luke’s pants away a little too hard. Luke smirked, leaned down and started kissing his chest, letting his tongue swirl around his sensitive nipple before sucking it between his lips.

“God, that feels so good.” Ashton hissed, moving one hand so it was in Luke’s now messy hair, encouraging him to make him feel even better.

And then Luke did something he didn’t know he had ever wanted until he had met and got to know Ashton. He moved his hand down to touch his dick for the very first time. He pulled the white towel away, looked at Ashton’s hard dick for a while. He could tell the older boy was watching him impatiently so he looked up and smiled shyly while he took the boy’s erection in his hand, stroking it experimentally. Ashton sucked in his bottom lip and closed his eyes, the softest moan only barely reaching Luke’s ears and he wished he could just be a bit louder.

The younger boy had watched quite some gay porn to prepare himself for this, and he knew he’d never tell anyone but he was a perfectionist and he wanted to do this good. So he decided to move his thumb over Ashton’s pink head a few times before stroking him like he had done before. He continued this for a bit before getting off of Ashton, sitting down on his knees next to the boy, earning a disapproving whine.

“Oh, so you don’t want me to suck you off?” Luke asked with one raised eyebrow, watching Ashton blush a bit, and the pink on his cheeks definitely looked good on him.

He nodded quickly, seeming a bit shy now and Luke needed to remind himself that this was a new thing for him as well. It was easy to forget since Ashton was older and seemed a lot more certain of himself.

Luke licked his lips and swallowed once before lowering himself so his mouth could reach Ashton’s dick. He licked at the head, watching Ashton’s reaction with big eyes and getting used to the taste before taking the head in his mouth, sucking on it softly. Ashton inhaled sharply, looking down at Luke with hungry eyes and Luke wished the boy would look at him like that all the time.

Luke slowly let Ashton’s dick slide into his mouth, trying not to gag on his length. Above him, Ashton was trying to keep in the sounds and moans, and Luke pulled off of him.

“Moan for me baby.” He said. He hadn’t meant to sound dirty but there really was no other way to put it.

“Fuck.”Ashton cursed, and he obligated immediately when Luke took his dick in his mouth again, swirling his tongue around the head. Ashton moaned loudly, making Luke suck a little harder. After a while he was a little lost, not knowing what else he could do but Ashton was still making pretty sounds so he guessed it felt good.

“’m Close.” Ashton mumbled, pulling at Luke’s hair. He kept going for a while, kinda wanting Ashton to cum in his mouth.

“Don’t wanna cum like this.” Ashton mumbled then, and that did it for Luke.

He pulled off of Ashton, staring at him, wondering what he had planned for tonight.

“Come sit on my chest.” Ashton said, and Luke got it immediately, moving so that both his legs were on either side of Ashton’s chest. His crotch was quite close to Ashton’s mouth, but not close enough, so the boy grabbed his sides and pulled him closer, licking at Luke’s head like he had done this a million times already. He wouldn’t have believed he was still a virgin when it came to boys if he hadn’t told him so himself a little while ago.

Ashton’s mouth moved around Luke’s cock and the young blond looked down to see his pretty lips around his hard dick, his big watery eyes looking up at him and Luke’s hand stroked his cheek.

After a while, when Ashton was a bit used to the feeling, Luke started rolling his hips the slightest bit, not wanting to choke his boyfriend but it was really hard containing himself in this position.

Ashton stopped sucking, simply held his mouth open and for a second Luke didn’t understand why he didn’t move. The older boy winked at him, placed his hands on Luke’s hips and Luke got it. He thrust into Ashton’s mouth, slow and careful at first but the boy was taking it very well so he picked up his pace, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut; the wet and heat of Ashton’s mouth was something Luke had never felt before and he was not sure if he was going to last long. His hair was sticking to his forehead and he knew his chest was glistening with sweat.

The youngest boy wasn’t as loud as Ashton, but his pants were turning into quite high pitched moans, and Ashton placed his hands on Luke’s thighs, telling him to still.

“Not yet.” He muttered, his voice wrecked from being used like that.

Luke leaned down, kissing Ashton, wanting to thank him for making him feel so good.

Ashton was the first to break the kiss, moving to nibble on Luke’s earlobe.

“Wanna fuck you.” He whispered into his ear, hot breath making it hard for Luke to think straight.

“Is that alright?” Ashton added when Luke didn’t respond, wanting to know for sure it was alright.

“God yes.” Was all Luke could say.

After kissing for another minute or so, Ashton reached for his nightstand with Luke still on top of him, feeling around in the top drawer and taking a bottle of lube and a condom out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I will end this part in the next chapter ;) I just didnt have time and didnt want u guys to wait


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii.  
> Here's the second part of the Lashton smut  
> Enjoy

“Sit on your hands and knees for me babe.” Ashton told Luke, and he quickly got off of Ashton and did as he was told, feeling a little exposed as the older boy watched him while pouring some lube on his fingers. Luke looked back and he felt Ashton pushing his cheeks apart with just one hand, looking at his hole and the blond didn’t really know what to think of that.

Ashton didn’t spend too much time on watching though, letting his wet finger circle around Luke’s pink little hole three times before carefully pushing in. Luke let his head hang between his two hands, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt Ashton pushing further inside of him until he could feel his knuckles against his bum.

“Move.” Luke told him once he was used to the stret knew he didn’t want to hurt the boy. Ashton’s movements were slow and his boyfriend but Luke’s patience was wearing out and the slow motion didn’t even feel that comfortable.

He started pushing back against Ashton’s finger, not wanting to say what he wanted out loud because he didn’t want to sound bossy.

It took a while before Ashton’s finger was finally moving in and out his hole in a pace Luke liked, and he already knew that this night could only get better.

“Can I add another?” Ashton didn’t sound so sure of himself anymore, and Luke probably would’ve sounded the same if he had been in his position.

“Yeah.” Luke said, the breath he had been holding escaping his mouth as he said it, turning it into a moan.

Ashton immediately pulled out and pushed two fingers in, moving in the same pace as before. He started curling his fingers and scissoring the boy experimentally. Luke’s mouth was hanging open, heavy breathing filling the room along with the wet sounds of Ashton’s fingers entering him over and over again.

Without warning, Ashton’s added a third. It was obvious to him that Luke could handle it.

“God you’re tight.” The older boy groaned, pushing the fingers in as far as possible and curling them once he couldn’t go any further. The stretch was quite a lot to take but it started feeling better with every thrust of Ashton’s fingers, until he had Luke begging for his cock.

“Ash” he moaned.

“Hmm?” was the boy’s response, watching intently at Luke’s hole clenching around his fingers.

“I want you.”

“Tell me what you want.” And Luke could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

“Your cock…”

“Inside me.”

“Fuck” Ashton said, kissing one of Luke’s pale cheeks, pulling his fingers out of Luke, leaving him feeling empty and impatient for him.

Ashton clumsily rolled the condom onto his dick because of his own impatience, poured lube on his dick and went to sit behind Luke.

The younger boy waited, his head still between his arms so he couldn’t see what was going on.

He felt Ashton’s hands on his hips and he figured that it was going to happen now, but instead the strong hands flipped him over so he was lying on his back.

“Wanna see your face.” Ashton explained softly, while moving Luke’s legs so he was spreading them wide, making Luke feel dirty.

He lined himself up with the boy’s hole, looking up into his eyes and Luke loved that he was gentle and careful with him but he also kinda wanted Ashton to take him and fuck him into the mattress mercilessly. Maybe some other time; Luke was kinda sure there would be another time.

The young blond tried not to show any sign of discomfort in his face as Ashton pushed inside of him, biting down on his bottom lip because of how hot and tight Luke was around him.

Once Ashton was fully in, he bend down over Luke, catching his lips in a passionate kiss with a bit too much tongue, before moving over to kiss his neck and collarbones.

Luke writhed beneath him, wanting Ashton to move already.

“Move.” He eventually commanded, not wanting to wait any longer.

“Bossy.” Ashton giggled around his nipple, pulling out of Luke and pushing back in slowly, working up to a quicker pace.

Ashton’s hands were on both sides of Luke’s body, keeping him up and the younger boy’s hands were roaming over them, feeling every muscle and every outstanding vein as he started whimpering.

The dirty blond suddenly rolled his hips a certain way, and Luke felt something inside of him he had never felt before, moaning extremely loud.

A few cursewords left Ashton's mouth at the sound.

“Do that again.” Luke whimpered, needing to feel it again.

The older boy obviously obeyed, and moan after moan left Luke’s mouth, sweat covering his entire body as he felt himself getting close. One of his hands left Ashton’s arms, grabbing his cock firmly, needing the release.

Ashton was looking down at how his own cock moved in and out of his boyfriend while Luke’s hand moved over his rock hard dick, his movements sloppy telling Ashton he was really close.

“Come for me baby.” Ashton whispered, his lips hovering over the skin of Luke’s neck before sucking slightly.

It didn’t take long for Luke to come all over his own hand and stomach, an obscene sound leaving his mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut and curled his toes.

When he opened his eyes again, he looked right into Ashton’s. He had never seen the boy with such dark lust-filled eyes. His mouth was hanging open and his hair was sticking to his face.

The movements of his hips grew uncontrollable and a low growl left his lips when his body stuttered a bit, telling Luke he had come as well.

Ashton’s whole body went limb as soon as he had pulled out and he fell on top of Luke’s come-stained chest and the younger boy’s hand automatically moved to his hair, almost petting him for doing so good.

He kissed the boy’s sweaty forehead, waiting for the two of them to catch their breath.

 

“That was fucking amazing.” Ashton said, almost ten minutes later. He had finally found the strength to get off of Luke. He pulled of his condom and threw it away, letting himself fall back on the bed right next to Luke.

“Yeah, it was.” Luke agreed.

He whined at the pain in his bum as he curled up to Ashton’s side, making him chuckle proudly.

 

\---

 

The next day, Luke had gotten permission of his boss to go to Michael’s house with Ashton, for she and the two youngest kids were at the zoo. Ashton had told her that she didn’t spend enough time with them and that they really needed a mother since they didn’t have a father either and he had meant it, though it had been a great excuse to have Luke to himself for a day as well.

 

Michael’s house wasn’t far away from Ashton’s, as it was in the same posh neighbourhood. The house was slightly bigger than the Irwin’s residence but it looked completely different. The house wasn’t as light as Ashton’s, dark brown and dark red were the main colours and Michael really didn’t fit in the picture.

 

Luke had to try his hardest to walk normal as he followed Michael into the living room, Ashton and Calum both trailing behind him.

“Shit, what did you do to him Ash?” Calum asked a little too loud, and Michael turned around to watch the youngest boy immediately, smirking as soon as he realized what Calum was talking about.

“So that’s why you didn’t respond to my text last night.” Michael chuckled, slapping Luke’s bum softly but he still whimpered a bit at that.

“Can’t wait to find out how you’ll walk after we’re done with you.” Calum said, and it surprised Luke a bit, since Michael usually was to say those kind of things.

“That’s not going to happen tonight though.” Ashton said protectively.

“Killjoy.” Michael spat, looking at Luke with puppy eyes as soon as he’d said it, hoping he’d disagree with his boyfriend.

“Sorry Mike, I’m still too sore from last night.” He said, pulling a face as he sat down, Ashton grinning mischievously at that.

“I could suck you off though.” Luke offered, Calum choking on his beer in response.

Luke had heard the stories about the three of them from Ashton, knew they used to make out quite a lot but it had never gotten to the point where people had to take their clothes off, and Luke kinda wanted to be the first to get them there.

He didn’t know where the sudden confidence came from but he decided to just blame it on losing his virginity not even 24 hours ago.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it gets a little rushed at the end but it's quite hard writing ot4 bc they all do the same thing but I still want to keep it original and not use the same sentences over and over again so yeah
> 
> Hope you guys like this
> 
> Lots of smut :D

Three pair of wide eyes looked at him, not believing he had actually said that. Luke had never really been that blunt.

“God yes.” Calum was the first to break the heavy silence, moving forward to Luke to sit next to him and kissing him hard, his hands roaming over his back before landing on his bum, squeezing it hungrily.

When Luke opened one eye to see what was happening around him, he saw Ashton and Michael both standing in the living room, not really doing anything but watching them.  

His hand found his place in his hair as he was the first to deepen the kiss.

“Okay, that’s enough Cal.” Michael said after watching for a little too long, pulling Calum away and sitting down on Luke’s lap. Calum started complaining, but Michael said something about no blowjobs for him if he didn’t stop being greedy so he decided to shut up and Luke really liked that he had that sort of power over the guys despite being younger.

Michael kissed with a lot more force than Calum did, the raven haired boy had been gentle and had let Luke lead but not Michael; he used his teeth, taking Luke’s bottom lip between them and nibbling at it softly. His hand was on Luke’s neck, keeping him from pulling away to catch his breath and the blond has his hands against Michael’s chest, needing to hold on to something because he was starting to feel slightly dizzy from being kissed like that.

When the two boys really didn’t have no other choice but to break apart to catch their  breath and cool down a little, they were met with Ashton and Calum lazily kissing and though Luke felt jealousy shoot through him, the sight also went straight to his dick, making him even more excited than he already was. He had known they had kissed before, had tried to imagine it but it had never looked this good in his head. He and Michael were both kinda staring at them until Calum started giggling.

“Like what you see?” He asked, his lips looking even more plump than usual.

“Yeah.” Luke admitted, and Ashton smiled as he moved towards Luke, kissing him on his lips.

“Show them what you can do with that mouth of yours baby.” He whispered a little too loud, though Luke was convinced he had done it on purpose.

Luke quickly connected his lips with Ashton before standing up and turning to face Michael.

“I reckon you don’t have the patience to watch me blow Calum first, do you?” Luke winked and he heard Calum mumble something about saving the best for later.

Michael gulped as he took Luke’s hand in his, pulling him so that he was standing in between Michael’s spread legs, bending down a bit so he could kiss the boy on the lips. Suddenly he dropped to his knees, placing his hands on Michael’s thighs to push them a bit further apart because his broad shoulders didn’t quite fit between them. While Luke unbuttoned Michael’s jeans and pulled them down, Calum and Ashton sat down next to the boy, watching Luke’s every move.

The boy looked at the bulge in front of him, feeling a bit unsure with three pair of eyes watching him since he had only done this once so far.

He closed his eyes briefly, getting rid of his insecurities and placed his hand on top of Michael’s crotch, palming him through his boxers. The boy let out a satisfied sound, moving his hand so it was in Luke’s blond hair.

It was like the eyes were burning on him, all way too impatient to watch him touch Michael like that, and to be honest, Luke couldn’t wait any longer either. He pushed the boy’s boxers down, took his now hard dick in his hand and pumped it a few times before licking over the head. He looked up at Michael through his eyelashes while licking, loving the intense stare the boy was sending his way.

Luke kept looking at him as he took more and more of Michael in his mouth, watching how he furrowed his brows and how his mouth fell open.

The blond kept going until he couldn’t take more, gagging around Michael’s length and though he thought it probably looked disgusting, he heard multiple curse words coming from his audience, telling him they quite liked what he was doing.

Luke started bobbing his head, feeling Michael’s head hitting the back of his throat over and over again while the purple haired boy was trying to keep quiet in front of his friends.

The blond saw him biting his lip when he swirled his tongue around Michael’s head and was determined to make him moan, curious to the sounds that would leave the boy’s lips.

His free hand moved to cup his balls and he pulled back from the boy’s erection to gently suck on one of them. He grinned mischievously at the sound that filled the living room as he pulled back and Calum softly joined in with Michael’s moan.

From that point it didn’t take Luke long to bring the older boy closer to the edge; he was whining softly as the grip in Luke’s hair got tighter.

The bond hummed around him; he had read that somewhere.

“Come on Mikey, I’m growing really impatient here.” Ashton chuckled and Calum said something about how Ashton already had his turn last night. The raven haired boy decided to help the youngest out a bit though, he leaned against Michael’s side and started placing kisses on his jaw and neck, leaving a few love bites there in the progress.

Luke’s head was bobbing so fast and he was getting ready for what was about to come. He was going to taste someone’s cum for the first time and he really didn’t know if that thought disgusted him or excited him even more.

“Fuck.” Michael exclaimed loudly. His breathe hitched in his throat as his hips jerked forward, hitting Luke’s throat one more time before spilling in his mouth.

Luke pulled of once Michael was slumped back on the couch and licked his lips to get all the sperm in his mouth, not quite sure if he liked the taste or not yet.

“My turn?” Calum asked, voice soft and eyes big and Luke couldn’t even say no if he wanted to. He crawled over to the boy and he automatically opened his legs wide.

“Take this.” Ashton smiled sweetly as he handed Luke a pillow to sit on and Luke gratefully took it from him. Calum was already unbuckling his belt and Luke rolled his eyes at how impatient he was. He quickly glanced at Michael, who was still slumped back and he didn’t have his breathing under control yet. He was lazily watching Luke and Calum through half lidded eyes.

When the blond heard Calum coughing above him, he looked up and saw the older boy was holding out his dick.

“Please?” he added, smiling a little embarrassed at his own eagerness. Luke nodded, grabbed the bass of the boy’s dick and started all over again, licking at Calum’s head before taking it all in. Calum was slightly longer but thinner than Michael so it was just as hard to get all of him in his mouth. He covered what he couldn’t take in with his fist and soon he got a nice pace going on.

The raven haired boy made high, needy sounds and though he still wasn’t as loud as Ashton, it was better than Michael already. Luke didn’t know why but he just really liked the encouragement of moans, though he had never liked hearing it in porn; probably because that sounds fake.

Luke noticed Calum was not going to last as long as Michael, he already started jerking his hips a bit, meeting Luke halfway.

The blond heard some shuffling above him and he couldn’t help but look up to see what was happening. He saw Ashton with his pants pushed down and Michael leaning against Calum so that his arm could rest behind him, his hand lazily stroking Ashton’s hard cock. Luke saw Michael staring intense at his own hand and he figured this was a first for him as well.

Luke and Ashton’s eyes met and Ashton’s eyes were so dark, watching him with his best friend’s cock in his mouth, his eyes big and watery from the gagging he had done and Ashton moaned at the sight and the feeling of Michael’s small hand on his large dick. Luke did as well around Calum’s dick, obviously sending him over the edge as he came without a warning.

The blond pulled of, wiping at his mouth and licking the rests of cum from his hand, swirling his tongue around his own fingers seductively and Calum just sighed at the sight.

“You sure you can take a third baby?” Ashton stroked his boyfriend’s cheek when he came to sit in front of him and Luke just nodded. He wouldn’t admit it right then and there but he had already found out he was quite a cock slut. He loved the feeling on his tongue and he loved seeing boys completely wrecked because of him.

He placed his hand over Michael’s, moving them both over Ashton’s cock before moving in to take him in his mouth, not starting slow this time. Michael pulled back his hand and Luke started bobbing his head quickly, not wasting any time because he was painfully hard himself and he really wanted someone to do something about that.

Ashton - knowing Luke liked it - moaned loudly.

“Shit Ash, could you be any louder?” Michael commented.

“Lukey loves it.” The eldest panted between the sounds, hoping that explained it, placing his hand on the back of Luke’s head, wanting him to still.

Luke sat back, kept his mouth open and let Ashton fuck it. He didn’t know what he liked more, his mouth being fucked by his boyfriend while he moaned, or Michael and Calum’s reaction.

“Oh my god, why does that look so hot?” Calum seemed genuinely confused.

“Why didn’t you tell me that was a fucking option? I need a round two.”

“Maybe Calum would let you fuck his mouth, Luke’s had done enough for you guys.” Ashton said, moving faster and hitting the back of Luke’s throat over and over, a few tears rolling over his face. His jaw was really sore by now, but he knew it wouldn’t take long for his boyfriend to come so he just stayed where he was, waiting for Ashton to orgasm.

“Oh my god, I’m so glad I don’t have neighbours.” Michael commented when Ashton came with a scream, filling Luke’s mouth with sperm for the third time that night.

Luke let himself fall so that he was sitting on his bum; it hurt, but so did his knees.

His pants really were too tight for his erection and while Ashton was coming down for his high, Calum and Michael were both staring at him.

“I get to suck Luke off!” Calum said first, and Michael pouted, looking at Luke like a dog whose ball had just been stolen.

“You could suck him both off.” Ashton offered.

“You don’t want to?” Luke sounded a tiny bit offended.

“I’m being generous, you should be proud of me.”

“Plus, I think I’ll enjoy watching as well.” Ashton added, winking at the blond.

“Okay, enough chatter.” Michael said, getting up from the couch and picking Luke up in his arms, placing him gently down on the empty couch opposite of the one where Calum and Ashton were sitting.

Michael made quick work of getting Luke half naked but before he could even get his hand on the boy’s dick, Calum had joined them. He sat down on the ground next to Luke’s crotch since the place between his legs on the couch was already taken by his purple haired friend.

Calum grabbed the bass of Luke’s cock and licked at his head experimentally. Michael followed his example and the blond boy propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch the two boys as the sloppily snogged around his cock.  

What they were doing felt genuinely good, but it simply wasn’t enough with how hard he was.

“Suck on his head.” Ashton commanded from the side-line and Calum was the first to do it. He wrapped his lips around Luke’s pink head and sucked a while before pulling off and holding Luke’s dick out to Michael like a present. He seemed a little uncertain, something the younger boy hadn’t expected of him. He did the same as Calum again, and Ashton told him to take more of him in, so he let his mouth sink down on the boy’s length. Luke watched him, and though this was all really hot, he just wanted to get it over with; he had waited long enough.

He tried not to buck his hips up but Michael’s mouth felt really good around him but he really needed to move a little faster.

Michael’s mouth got replaced by Calum again, and though he too looked like he was doing this for the very first time, Luke still figured he could probably take it if he just jerked his hips up, so he did.

Needy sounds left Luke’s mouth and luckily Ashton told him to bob his head quicker.

Once Calum did, it didn’t take long for Luke to feel the familiar warmth in his abdomen.

Michael had moved to kiss his neck, something he was genuinely good at and Luke kinda felt bad for him; he made a mental note to let Michael suck him off next time.

“Come in his mouth Luke. Let him taste you.” Ashton encouraged him, and when Calum sucked a little harder and Michael sucked a hickey below his ear, he came, moaning and shooting his load into the warmth that was Calum’s mouth.

The boy scrunched his nose at Michael after he had swallowed and the slightly older boy chuckled and moved so he could kiss Calum on the lips in order to taste Luke.  

“Maybe we could practice on each other because they obviously did.” Michael said, and Luke missed how Calum’s eyes grew big and his smile even bigger.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in less than two hours so I hope I didn't make any mistakes or whatever.

“I’m going to check if all windows are closed and the lights are out.” Luke softly said to Ashton.

“Okay. Are you coming to bed with me afterwards?” the older boy whispered, and Luke nodded, kissing his boyfriend on the lips quickly before he went upstairs.

Luke walked through every single room to make sure everything was okay, like he did every single night.

What he hadn’t expected though was Miss Irwin sitting in the kitchen, an empty bottle of wine on the counter in front of her.

“Ma’am, are you alright?” the boy asked.

Her head was hanging low and she didn’t even look up.

“Miss Irwin?”

“Call me Anne Marie.”

Luke furrowed his brows for a second. He walked over to the chair next to his boss and sat down.

“Okay… What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” She slurred.

Luke sighed.

“There is something. Excuse me if I am crossing a line but you can tell me if there’s anything wrong.” He said, placing a hand on her shoulder because that seemed the right thing to do.

The woman didn’t really respond, and Luke got up to take the bottle and empty glass to keep the kitchen clean.

“It’s just…” Miss Irwin started, and Luke paused to look at her.

“I’m such a bad mum.” She said, sounding a lot more broken than she probably had intended.

Luke sat down next to her again. He guessed the trip to the zoo had gotten her thinking.

“No you’re not. They love you.”

“Yeah but I am never home. All I do is work.”

“You’ve got an important job.” Luke shrugged, even though the woman couldn’t see it.

“My kids should be more important.”

“They are.” She added quickly, like she had only just decided it.

“Then why do you work so much? I’m pretty sure they can miss you once in a while.”

“Yeah. I don’t know; I don’t know why I work so much. I have been working ever since my husband left.” She admitted, sighing as the words left her mouth.

“I just couldn’t stand being home alone with the kids all the time. Ashton reminds me so much of him. He has his eyes. And Harry too, Harry’s just like him.”

“It’s hard you know, losing someone who promised he’d always be there.”

She looked up in the direction where the bottle had been and sighed when she noticed it wasn’t there.

“He left me for some young girl like I was an old car that needed to be replaced.” She sobbed and Luke really wished he knew what to say to her to make her feel better.

“I thought he was my soul mate. I thought we’d grow old together, die together.”

“I know it’s hard.” Luke said.

“My mum is alone too. My dad died. But Lauren and Harry look up to you, Ashton too. You’re their example and I think you should try to be there for them. You’re not the only one who he left you know.”

The blonde woman looked Luke in the eyes for the first time since he had found her, tears in her eyes like she had never thought of that.

“I told you I am a horrible mother. I let Ashton take care of them and then you. You’re a kid yourself, I am so sorry.” She sniffled, a tear rolling over her cheek.

“I’m pretty sure they will understand it if you explain it to them. And it’s never too late to change.” Luke said and his employer suddenly moved forward to give him a hug.

“I need to talk to them.”

She got up from her seat and walked towards the door that lead her towards the hallway.

“With all respect ma’am, it’s late and you have been drinking. Why don’t you go take a shower and go to bed; you can talk tomorrow.”

She looked at him for a while, clearly thinking about what he had said.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m gonna do that.”

 

Luke followed the woman up the stairs so make sure she was okay. She wasn’t that far gone though; she could still walk properly.

“Goodnight ma’am.”

“’Night.”

“Oh, Lucas?”

Luke turned around to find his boss smiling at him.

“You don’t have to pretend like you’re going to sleep in your own room.”

Luke tried to look confused instead of busted.

“I know about you and Ash. I know my son, I see the way he looks at you.” She winked, turning around and disappearing in her room.

 

“What was that all about?” Ashton asked when Luke climbed into his bed.

“Nothing much.” Luke said, curling up against Ashton’s side, breathing in his scent with every inhale.

They lay silent for a while, but Luke couldn’t sleep. The events from that night and the conversation with Miss Irwin didn’t leave him alone. He thought about love and soulmates, he wasn’t entirely sure if that existed.

“Hey Ashton” he asked, not sure if the boy was still awake.

“Yeah?”

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

“No.”

“And why is that?” Luke asked, lifting up his head so he could look his boyfriend in his eyes.

“Because there isn’t just one person for everyone. I mean, people die and people leave but that doesn’t mean you’ll never find someone to love again. Maybe that love isn’t the same, but it’s not less strong and you’ll probably always miss the people who left but that’s normal; you’ll miss old friends as well, that doesn’t mean you’ll never have other friends again, right?”

Luke thought about that for a while. Sure, his love for Ashton was strong, but he spent most time with him. He really liked Calum and Michael as well, and maybe it wasn’t love yet but he was kinda sure that it wouldn’t take long for him to actually love the boy’s like he loved Ashton. He’d definitely go for the blond if he ever had to choose obviously but just wished he’d never have to. Maybe there doesn’t have to be just one. Maybe Luke could love all three of them and maybe that could be okay.

“Yeah, you’re right.” He said as he nuzzled against the older boy again.

Now that he had his thought sorted out – at least for a bit – he could finally let himself drift off to sleep.

 

\---

 

It was Sunday, and for the first time since Luke worked for the Irwin’s, he wasn’t the first awake. Miss Irwin was in the kitchen, making breakfast but not just for her.

“I made eggs. I hope they taste as good as yours.”

“They smell really good.” Luke spoke truthfully and it was so much easier to imagine Miss Irwin as a mum instead of an office worker.

Once breakfast was ready, Anne Marie went to wake her kids herself, and Luke went to set the table.

Harry walked into the room, hugged Luke and started telling him about the zoo, about all the animals he had seen and about how he so much fun spending time with his mum. The woman had a bit of a sad smile around her lips and Ashton threw an arm around her, hugging her and kissing her temple.

“You know what, we’re going to change some things here in this house.” She said suddenly, breaking free from Ashton’s grip and taking a plate from the cupboard and placing it on the table.

“Lucas, you’re eating with us from now on, unless there are guests. I’m fine with you and Ashton being together, as long as you don’t forget your chores and behave the way I told you when there are guests over, okay?” she smiled at Luke, and the boy nodded gratefully.

Ashton looked at Luke, a bit confused to how his mother knew.

“Is Luke your boyfriend?” Lauren asked wide eyed and Ashton giggled, telling her that Luke was his indeed.

“I’m also going to try to be home more often, okay?” and Harry smiled widely at that.

“We’re going to be a proper family now.” Lauren smiled, and Ashton squeezed Luke’s thigh, figuring that is what he had been talking about with his mum the other day.

 

\---

 

It started snowing for the second time that winter, which was quite odd since it was February. Luke didn’t mind though, he was outside with Lauren, Harry, Ashton, Calum and Michael. They had all paired up and were working on a snowman; Anne Marie would come out once they were all done to decide which one was the best. Luke and Calum were working together, and they had figured they’d probably win, since Ashton was in a team with Harry and Michael had Lauren as his assistant.

“Lauren’s pretty good at this.” Calum softly said, and Luke looked over to their snowman. He had to admit it looked pretty good. It looked a lot like Olaf, while Luke and Calum’s snowman was just two balls of snow with eyes.  

Harry and Ashton weren’t trying to make their man realistic at all; instead they were making it as high as possible. Harry was on his brother’s shoulders, adding another layer to their snow giant; all in all, they probably had the most fun out of all of them.

“Looking good boys.” Ashton giggled from where he was standing, looking into Luke and Calum’s direction. Lauren and Michael looked as well and they both chuckled.

“Hey, that’s not fair, we’re trying our best.” Calum defended himself, pushing a branch into their snowman’s belly to make his arms.

“Next time I want to be in a team with Lauren.” Luke smiled, winking at the girl.

“No, you and Ashton are supposed to be a team now.”

Michael looked at Ashton, cocking his head to the side.

“She knows.” Was all Ashton said, and Luke shrugged when Michael went to look at him for an explanation.

“Me too!” Harry exclaimed, proud that he knew about his brother and nanny as well.

“My mum knows as well.” Ashton said, smiling widely at Luke, happy they didn’t have to hide in his own house anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how many chapters will follow but the story won't be over until they all had sex together so that's something to look out to ≧◉◡◉≦


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo this is 100% Smut :)  
> Lashton smut working up to the 5sos gangbang yay  
> So that's what you guys can expect for the next chapter.
> 
> (that PROBABLY will be the last one as well)

It was Wednesday and the house was empty, Luke being the only one there. He was cleaning the house so that he could spend some time with his boyfriend once he’d be home.

Anne Marie was picking the kids up after school to visit her ex sister in law who she had always been close with until the divorce.

Luke was proud of her for doing this kind of stuff again and he liked his job so much more since that Saturday night.

He felt like he was part of the family now, and not just as a servant or a nanny.

 

Luke was vacuum cleaning the entire second floor. There was music playing from his phone since he was home alone and he was singing along, moving his body to the rhythm of the music – it was something he just couldn’t help.

 He didn’t really know why but he quite liked vacuum cleaning. Maybe it was because he could sing on the top of his longs without having to worry anyone would hear him, or maybe he liked how he didn’t have to think at all while doing it; Luke had found himself daydreaming during the chore more than once.

 

Miss Irwin’s office was the last room, and while he was in there, he looked around the room. He barely ever entered the room, since Anne Marie kept it locked a lot.

He took in all the books she owned, most of them romances and drama stories.

A few paintings were decorating the grey walls, along with some children’s drawings.

Once Luke was done cleaning the room, he turned the machine off and placed it on the hallway so he wouldn’t forget it later. He walked over to the desk, looked at the pictures that were there.

There was a picture of Anne Marie with her two friends – Luke had never met them, but he had heard the stories about them – but most pictures were of the three children.

The blond found himself staring at a family picture where one face was cut out and Luke wondered why she didn’t just search for another picture of her and her kids without a hole to remind her of her ex.

His eyes eventually landed on a picture of a very young Ashton, holding a baby Harry in his arms. Luke quickly did the math and smiled when he realized the boy had only been seven back then.

 

The next song in the boy’s playlist came on, and while Luke’s eyes were still scanning the many pictures, his body started moving to the music again, his foot tapping along to the beat and his hips swaying a bit.

 

Suddenly, two hands were on his hips.

“Shaking your ass when I’m not home huh?” Ashton spoke lowly, caging Luke between his body and the desk. His mouth attacked Luke’s neck, biting and sucking, not caring about marks anymore.

“Ash…” Luke whimpered. He felt his boyfriend’s hard on against his bum, and he started grinding back against him.

“You’re home early.” Luke said, his hips moving to the beat of the music against the older boy.

“Michael was talking about you, about fucking you this weekend.” Ashton whispered like it was a secret he was telling him.

“I couldn’t wait any longer so I came home. Gonna show him you’re mine.”

Ashton sucked a love bite just above his collarbone and Luke inhaled sharply.

“Your mum.” Was all he could say.

“So? She knows. And if she says anything about it, she’ll have to blame me; unless you can mark yourself up like that.” Ashton grinned, his voice low and smug, turning Luke on. He threw his head back while his lover’s mouth was still on his skin.

“Gonna leave so many marks, Mike and Cal with still see them Friday. You’re mine.” Ashton said, biting down and Luke’s hip tried to jerk forward but he couldn’t because of the desk.

The eldest reached around his boyfriend to unbutton his shirt and pull it off. His hands roamed over his chest and stomach while Ashton slowly grinded his erection against Luke’s bum.

“Ash…” he repeated, needing more contact between the two of them.

Instead of turning the younger boy around, like Luke had expected, Ashton placed his hand between his shoulder blades and pushed him down so he was bending over the desk. He knew where this was going and the thought alone made him even harder. 

The hand that was on Luke’s back slowly moved down, until he had reached his jeans. Ashton reached around Luke again, grabbing his crotch and palming him through his clothes.

He didn’t tease the younger boy very long, seeing they were both already very hard.

He undid the boys buckle and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them halfway down. The eldest grabbed Luke’s dick in his hand and pumped a few times.

His grip on the boy was tight and the blond reckoned he was going to come soon.

Ashton’s mouth was still moving all over his body, and he sure hadn’t lied about the marks. Luke hissed at the feeling when his boyfriend sucked a hickey right below his ear and jerked his hips forward, fucking Ashton’s fist.

As Luke felt his orgasm building inside of him, the large hand on his dick left, moving to his ass instead, just like Ashton’s other hand, spreading his cheeks.

The boy behind him dropped to his knees after slapping his bum once, and Luke jerked forward again but nothing was there except for the desk.

Luke felt Ashton’s mouth on him, biting down and leaving marks on his hips, bum and inner thighs.

When the boy’s tongue swirled around his hole, a flat tongue moving over it, Luke grabbed the desk hard, his knuckles turning white.

“Fuck.” He moaned when he realized Ashton’s tongue was pushing past the tight ring of muscles.

The youngest had seen rimming in porn, and he had always found it both hot and slightly disgusted but that was gone now; he couldn’t think straight, he was in heaven and all it took was Ashton’s tongue.

It didn’t take long before the dirty blond had two fingers working in and out of his lover while his mouth was on Luke’s bum.

Luke’s cock was starting to hurt by now, and he really needed the release.

“I’m ready.”

“Please fuck me now.” He added when Ashton didn’t react immediately. He was kinda desperate.

“Fuck. Yeah, okay.”

The eldest moved up, pulled his cock out of his jeans and lined it up. He didn’t even take the time to get naked and as he pushed in, Luke could feel the fabric of his black denim jeans against him.

Ashton waited only a second once he was in, pulling out completely and slamming back in. Luke’s whole body shook and he quickly shoved some things to the side - as careful as was possible in this situation – and let himself fall so his upper body was lying on the desk.

Ashton slammed into him with force, and Luke had never seen him – or rather felt him – like this before. He was happy he had been more gentle the last couple of times, because he was sure that if they had done this sooner, he probably couldn’t have walked for at least a whole week.

The pace the eldest had going on sped up, even though Luke was not sure how that was possible, and Luke wrapped a hand around himself, needing to come right now.

It only took a few tugs before he came with a combination between a moan and a scream, semen staining both his hand and the desk.

Ashton stilled inside of him when he felt Luke tightening around him, filling Luke up with his cum. He placed his hands on his boyfriend’s hips. The boy was whimpering as Ashton slowly pulled out; he was way too sensitive to feel anything else down there.

They stayed like that for quite a while, Luke panting on the desk with Ashton behind him, rubbing circles in the skin of his back.

“That was so hot.” Luke said, his voice hoarse, when he had finally found his breath.

“I’m sorry if I was too rough, but I really needed that.” Ashton said, kissing one of the many marks made by him gently.

“We should do that more often.” Luke smiled lazily, needing his boyfriend to know he liked it.

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up.” Ashton said, placing one hand on Luke’s shoulder and pulling him up, leading him towards his own bathroom.

 

\---

 

“Oh my god Ashton, he looks even worse than the first time.” Calum exclaimed when the couple walked into Michael’s house.

“Please don’t tell me your too sore again Lukey.” The purple haired boy said, looking at Luke with puppy dog eyes.

“It still stings a bit.” Luke shrugged, smiling fondly at Calum’s sad expression.

“But I can go for another round.” He said, and he knew it sounded like Ashton and he had just had sex an hour ago while in fact it had been two days.  

“Yay.” Michael yelled childish, grinning from ear to ear.

He walked up to Luke, his finger moving from the love bit below Luke’s ear over all the others until he had reached the one above his collarbone.

“Ashton sure likes to mark his territory.” The raven haired boy muttered, watching from aside.

“I still can’t believe I’m sharing him with you guys though.” Ashton said, but Luke knew he liked this more than he was letting on. He could see in his eyes he was more than excited  to get the party started.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut smut
> 
> 3.535 words of pure smut
> 
> Enjoyyy

 

 Michael pulled Luke’s shirt off of him, revealing the many purple marks on his body.

“Wow.” He said, and Calum stepped closer, letting his eyes follow the trail of bruises, landing on the one just above his hip; half of it wasn’t even visible because that was where his pants started.

“What did your boss say when she saw you?” Calum asked, smirking mischievously.

“She wasn’t very happy…” Ashton answered. Luke grinned at him. He _had_ warned him.

Miss Irwin had gotten mad, but not at Luke. She had told Ashton that he couldn’t just do that, that she didn’t want his younger siblings to know about this kind of stuff yet. Harry had even asked him how he had gotten the bruises and Ashton had to come up with a lie.

“Too bad we cannot add some then.”

“I would never let you mark him.” Ashton growled at Michael, stepping so he was behind Luke and he protectively threw his arms around him.

“He belongs to me.” The eldest said, kissing Luke’s pink cheek.

“Right.” Calum said, as he took on last step, closing the distance between them and placing his lips on Luke’s, Ashton watching them from behind.  

Luke was the first to deepen the kiss. He was getting used to people watching him doing this kind of stuff and he sure felt like a slut, but not in a bad way.

Kissing Calum was a lot different from Ashton and Michael; he was gentle and let Luke take control. They usually kissed lazily, something he sometimes did with Ashton as well but he and Michael usually kissed with more force. Ashton’s hand moved over his naked torso, playing with his nipples and feeling his abs like it was the first time.

Michael was standing next to Luke, gently kissing some of the marks, Ashton watching him closely to make sure he didn’t add others.

The purple haired boy eventually got distracted by the blond boy’s stare, and moved his head to kiss him instead. Luke pulled away from Calum and together they watched their friends kiss and it was still a bit confusing to the youngest how he was aroused by watching his boyfriend kiss someone else.

Ashton noticed this, though Luke did not know how, and let his hand slip down so it was on his crotch.

The younger boy closed his eyes but he could still feel Calum’s eyes on him, his hand sinking lower on his hips until they were on his bum.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom.” Michael said, pulling away from Ashton; he was out of breath from just kissing him and Luke could not blame him.

“God yes.” Calum said, and he hastily grabbed Luke and Michael’s wrist, pulling them towards the stairs which would lead them towards the purple haired boy’s bedroom. Ashton walked behind them, closing the door even though they were the only people there.

 

Calum was the one who took the first step. He pushed Luke so he was sitting on the edge of the bed and immediately dropped down so he was on his knees in front of the boy. With some help from Luke, his pants were quickly gone too, revealing even more bruises and the boy felt vulnerable, being the only one naked in the room with three pair of hungry eyes on him.

“Tell me what he likes” Calum said, obviously directed to Ashton but he didn’t take his eyes of Luke’s cock.

“Uhm.” Ashton blushed, and Luke was surprised to find out his dirty talking didn’t come as easy now that two people had joined them.

“Don’t start slow. Just go for it.” Ashton told Calum, and he did.

Luke squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back, loving the feeling of Calum’s mouth on him. 

Calum’s pace on him was quick, but he could still tell the boy was a little uncertain of himself. His lips weren’t firmly wrapped around Luke like Ashton always did but he figured it was only his second time so he stayed still and enjoyed. He knew there was a lot more to come anyways.

“Ash.” The blond heard Michael say, and he opened his eyes to see Ashton walking up to him. The two kissed for a while before Ashton pushed the younger boy so he was sitting next to Luke.

“Hi.” Michael grinned as Ashton dropped to his knees next to Calum.

Luke took the boy’s hand in his as Calum sucked a little harder, not liking that Luke’s attention wasn’t on him anymore.

Michael had to let go to get naked as well, but his hand found his way back once his clothes were gone, and the youngest intertwined their fingers.

Luke’s eyes wandered over Michael’s pale stomach, stopping at where he saw Ashton’s pretty lips wrapped around him, his cheeks hollowed, and Luke kept staring because he had never seen his boyfriend doing this from the this side and he really wanted to remember this; he wasn’t too sure if this was just a onetime thing or not.

Michael moaned loudly, and Luke watched to see what Ashton had done to cause that.

“Suck on his balls.” Michael said to Calum.

The raven haired boy pulled off of Luke, panting a bit. The blond placed his hand on the boy’s fluffy hair, almost petting him for doing so well.

He carefully took one of Luke’s balls in his mouth and sucked lightly. Michael and Luke both moaned softly; the blond at the feeling and the other at the sight.

Calum and Ashton looked at each other before going back to taking Luke and Michael’s cock in their mouth, bobbing their head at the same pace.

It didn’t take long before Michael’s grip tightened on Luke’s hand and he knew he was getting close.

“Ash.” Luke said, and when the eldest looked up to meet his boyfriend’s eyes, he knew what he meant. When Ashton pulled off of Michael, Calum pulled off of the blond as well, and Luke wasn’t too happy about that.

“Let’s get the two of you naked.” Michael chuckled, standing up to help Ashton get undressed.

“Strip for me Calum.” Luke giggled as the boy seductively pulled his shirt off, wiggling his hips before shoving his pants down, his bum high in the air as he did. Ashton quickly spanked him once, making all of them laugh.

Luke loved this, loved that they weren’t too serious about this and could have fun even though this was new to all of them.

 

The laughing soon died down when the two boys pulled of their boxers, and Luke turned to kiss Michael, because he hadn’t done that yet today.

When they broke apart, they were all looking at Ashton, since he was the oldest and most dominate.

He smirked mischievously, telling the others he _exactly_ knew how he wanted to do this.

“Luke, lie down on your back.” And the boy eagerly did as he was told.

“Spread your legs baby.”

The boy’s cheeks turned pink at that, but he still obeyed.

Ashton moved over to Michael, obviously whispering some instructions in his ear for he moved to lie down between the younger boy’s legs immediately.

The two others watched how Michael pushed the boy’s legs a little further apart, moved his thumb over the boy’s pink hole before ducking his head down, his flat tongue moving over his perineum before licking around and eventually over his hole.

Luke’s hand moved down to rest on top of Michael’s head as he was getting used to doing this.

He sucked in his breath when one of the purple haired boy’s hands wrapped around his cock, stroking him lazily while sucking on his anus.

The blond heard some noises around him and he looked up to find Calum pressed against a wall, Ashton on his knees in front of him.

 

When Michael pushed his first finger inside of Luke, he moaned softly, squeezing his eyes shut. When he opened them again, he saw Calum staring at him, his head resting against the wall behind him and his mouth hanging open. Ashton’s head was bobbing slowly; he obviously had more planned for the raven haired boy.

Michael’s finger was pushed all the way in and he let it rest there before pulling out and moving back in. His finger moved in and out for a while, and Luke’s hips were shifting, trying to feel more.

“Curl your finger.” Calum told Michael, his voice weak. Luke saw Ashton was still moving as slow as when he had just started and he could imagine how frustrating that must be for the slightly older boy.

Michael did as he was told, curling his finger experimentally, but it still wasn’t enough.

“Add another.” Luke spoke.

The purple haired boy pulled his finger out and immediately pushed two in.

He started curling his fingers right away this time and it felt so good, Luke moaned softly.

Michael’s fingers obviously weren’t as long as Ashton’s so he couldn’t reach as far, didn’t fill him up the same way but he wasn’t complaining. Luke propped himself up on his elbows to watch Michael doing this and he smiled fondly at his concentrated look. The boy looked up and locked eyes with the blond, winking and kissing his thigh.

“Mike, that’s enough.” Ashton told him. He was standing next to a flushed Calum who was looking rather impatient.

Michael pulled back from Luke, leaving him empty and clenching around air.

“Calum lie down on the bed.” Ashton told the boy and he obviously did. Luke took in the sight, his eyes moving over the boy’s tanned body, his cock against his abs and his chest rising and falling with anticipation.

“Ride him.” Ashton whispered in Luke’s ear, grabbing his chin and kissing him messily so that Luke could taste the raven haired boy before letting him go.

While the youngest boy crawled over to Calum, Ashton rolled a condom on his dick. When he was done, Luke threw one leg over the boy’s waist, lined himself up and lowered him on the boy’s cock.  

Both boys groaned and Luke forced his eyes to stay open so he could take in Calum’s expression. His eyes were squeezed shut at the tightness around him but they opened as soon as Luke moved up.

Luke’s hands were on the boy’s chest, feeling the muscles there and playing with his nipples as he sank back down.

“Don’t enjoy this too much Lukey, I get to fuck you next.” Michael said as he lay down next to Calum, kissing around his neck and jaw.

Ashton moved between his legs, licking around his head before taking him in his mouth and Luke loved the view he had from where he was riding Calum, he could see everything that was happening around him now.

“Same goes for you.” Luke panted when Michael started whimpering at the feeling of Ashton’s warm mouth around him.

The blond had a nice pace going on now, and telling by Calum’s face, the raven haired boy was already quite close and Luke figured that was because he was still a virgin, at least with guys. Sweat was on his forehead and his chest and face were quite red. The sound of skin slapping against skin was louder than Calum’s noises but Luke could still hear the soft moans.

The youngest rotated his hips; he still hadn’t found the right angle for Calum to hit his prostate and it was starting to get frustrating. It was hard to concentrate on himself though with so many things happening around him; Ashton had moved up and was now kissing Michael, tongue’s lazily moving around each other and his large hand was stroking their dicks at the same time. Calum was watching them as well, and he bucked his hips up, not able to hold it in anymore.

When the blond felt Calum hitting his familiar bundle of nerves, he threw his head back, showing off his purple bruised skin, moaning loudly and gaining everyone’s attention as he did.

“Don’t come yet baby.” Ashton told him before he went back to kissing Michael’s chest.

“Keep doing that.” Luke told Calum, completely ignoring what Ashton had just said to him. He wasn’t sure if he could prevent coming before the other boy was done with how amazing it felt to have Calum hitting his prostate over and over but he simply needed it.

“God you sound hot.” Calum told Luke when he didn’t stop moaning, and he emphasized his words by bucking his hips up a little harder.

“Okay, that’s enough. Luke, get off of him.” And the blond pouted at his boyfriend. They both were so close, it was almost unfair to ask them to stop now.

“Do it.” Ashton said sternly, and Luke couldn’t do anything but listen.

Calum whined when the cold air hit his dick and he watched how Michael and Ashton made room for Luke to lie down on the bed.

Michael spread his legs, rolled a condom onto his own dick and stayed where he was, not doing anything. Luke shot him a confused look but Michael just shrugged.

In the meantime, Ashton had moved so he was in between Calum legs and when Luke looked over he saw the blond boy holding out two fingers for other to suck. Calum eagerly took the digits in his mouth and suck, swirling his tongue around them to get them as wet as possible.

“Remember when you told me you had fingered yourself?” Ashton asked in a low voice and Calum hummed around the fingers.

“Fuck.” Luke cursed; he somehow hadn’t expected that from Calum. Michael maybe, but not Calum.

“Gonna fuck you tonight, ‘s that okay?” Ashton checked and the raven haired boy nodded eagerly.

Luke couldn’t watch Ashton pushing his first finger inside of Calum and he was a jealous that Michael could but Calum’s face was so close to his so he just watched the expression on his face.

“Fuck that feels good.” The boy whimpered and Luke smiled, thinking back to the first time Ashton had done that to him like it was years ago.

“Could you guys please hurry the fuck up? Getting kinda impatient here.” Michael mumbled when Luke grabbed the base of his own dick, not moving his hand though and the blond liked that the tables were turned now, even though the two of them both had to wait for Ashton to prep Calum and not just Michael.

Luke looked at Calum again, and his face was even closer this time. He shifted a few inches and closed the gap between them, his tongue moving over the boy’s plump bottom lip before meeting his tongue and he tried to make a show of it for Michael, moaning into the kiss even though he was barely touched.

“Fuck.” Michael said and Luke smirked into the kiss. He reached out his hand and wrapped it around his own dick and Luke forced himself not to look because he wasn’t sure he could handle it.

“Shit.”

Calum hissed against Luke’s mouth and the boy knew Ashton had added another finger. He knew the eldest’ technique, knew that he would curl his finger a bit before adding a second, alternating between curling and scissoring and then he’d either add a third or just go for it if he couldn’t wait any longer.

 

The older boy had never really been this impatient though, his fingers hadn’t even been inside Calum that long when he pulled out.

Luke looked at Ashton, let his eyes travel over his body and as he rolled a condom onto himself, Luke saw his cock was rock hard, red and leaking pre-come and he could imagine how frustrated the boy must have been; he had been pleasing all of them except for himself.

He hoped Ashton would totally ruin Calum though because he loved watching that but it was hard to keep looking as you were the one who was receiving. He also kinda wanted to see Calum completely gone, wanted to see him limp around the room because of the soreness in his bum.

 

Ashton and Michael both lined up, looked at each other, smirked and then slammed into the two boys on the bed, making them both groan. Luke felt a bit sorry for Calum; Ashton was even bigger than Michael and he wasn’t even prepped well for his first time. Both tops didn’t waste any time, their thrusts rapid and hard and Luke was almost disappointed because he knew this definitely wasn’t going to take long.

The purple haired boy was obviously having trouble keeping up with Ashton but because he was quite competitive, he didn’t give up. His brows were furrowed and his torso was glistening with sweat. Luke was honestly loving the sight.

When Michael’s eyes moved from where he was looking at his own cock disappearing into Luke over and over again to meet Luke’s blue eyes, he smiled tiredly and Luke was able to smile back. Calum’s and his body were being shaken back and forth on the bed and the boarding was hitting the wall; Luke was pretty sure the sounds of their moans combined with the sounds in the room were heard all around the house and if anybody were to walk in now, they’d be certain Michael was watching porn way too loud.

Luke looked over to the other two boys, saw Ashton’s hair sticking to his head while he was biting his lip, almost looking angry as he thrust into Calum hard, who was completely gone for. He was holding on to Ashton’s arms where they were holding the boy up and he was squeezing, bruising the boy’s slightly paler skin.

Luke grabbed one of his hands, intertwined their fingers and let the boy squeeze as hard as he needed.

The blond would’ve kissed Calum if he could’ve moved from where he was, but he couldn’t.

 

As expected, it didn’t take long before Michael’s movements became uncontrollable. It didn’t stop him from hitting Luke’s prostate though and he could already feel the warmth in his stomach. His hand moved to grab his own dick to chase his orgasm but that meant he had to let go of Calum’s hand and the boy was not having it.

He swapped Luke’s hand away from the base of his cock and replaced it, his grip tight and his hand moving fast. Luke returned the favour. He knew he could give better handjobs if he hadn’t been too occupied but Calum probably wouldn’t even feel the difference considering the state he was in.

The young blond was the first to come, his entire body shaking and his moan high pitched as his sperm hit Calum’s hand and his own stomach.

Michael followed suit , jerking forward one last time before he kept completely still.

“Oh my fucking god.” He half yelled.

He looked relieved and tired when the combination of cursing and moaning died down and let himself fall on top of Luke, turning his head so he could watch the two others still going at it.

“So fucking close.” Ashton growled as he sped up his pace and Luke wondered – like so many times before - how it was possible for someone to thrust so hard. It was like he was trying to split Calum in half but the raven haired boy seemed to love it.

“Fifty bucks Calum comes first.” Michael softly spoke, like it was a secret, only meant for Luke to hear.

One look at Ashton was enough.

“You’re on.”

 

Luke knew the look on his lover’s face.

Knew that when he bit his lip like that, knew that when he had his brows furrowed so high you could see the wrinkles in his forehead, he was extremely close. He even recognized his moans.

 

He was right. Ashton was the first to come, not even thirty seconds after the bet. His arms were about to give in when Calum started coming as well and Michael yelled something about a photo finish but Luke was too busy watching the two boys faces and Calum’s thick white drops of cum on his tanned abs to listen to the boy on top of him.

When Ashton let himself fall on top of Calum as well, he locked eyes with Luke, a spark in his them he usually had after sex. He’d tell Luke he loved him, and the blond knew Ashton didn’t say it now because he had barely touched Luke but the look in their eyes was enough for the boyfriends.

 

The boy’s stayed in that position for a few minutes before Luke and Calum both felt like they couldn’t breathe anymore and they pushed the older boys off of them. Calum rolled on his side and winced at the pain he felt; Luke had known from experience that it was best to just lay still, so he did, listening to Ashton and Michael’s soft snoring as he and his raven haired friend tried to get comfortable and fall asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think
> 
> And find me on tumblr
> 
> Abbypd.tumblr.com


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shittiest end to a story EVER and I am so so so sorry but this basically is what I had in mind but it turned out so shitty but I don't know how to make it better and 
> 
> ugh!
> 
> I suck.  
> I'm sorry, u guys deserve better. I hope you can forgive me and I hope it doesnt suck too bad.

A familiar black car parked in front of Luke’s house and Liz quickly went to open the door so their visitor wouldn’t have to wait outside in the rain.

“Ashton!” she smiled happily, hugging the boy firmly before letting him go so he could walk into the living room where Luke had been waiting with his stuff.

Ashton had visited the house many times this summer, so he really wasn’t a stranger anymore.

“Hi baby.” Ashton said, pecking Luke on his lips and grabbing the two suitcases.

“I’m sorry I’m a bit late, we really need to go now.” He said, and Luke nodded. He turned around, hugged his mother, kissed her cheek and followed Ashton out of the house and into his car.

 

It was finally happening.

He was going to college.

 

\---

 

“Nervous?” Ashton asked, grabbing Luke’s hand without taking his eyes off the road.

They had been in the car for almost two hours, and they were getting close.

“A tiny bit.” Luke admitted. He hadn’t been to school for two years, and maybe he hadn’t really forgotten what it was like but still; it would probably take some time to get used to it again.

 

The car ride had been mostly silent, and so it continued it to be. Ashton’s phone was connected to the stereo system and their favourite playlist was playing, both of them humming along and just enjoying each other’s presence.

 

The road they were on was quite familiar to Luke; campus wasn’t far away from where Ashton lived and the two boys had spent their entire summer together, driving around between their two cities.

 

Luke thought back to two year ago, when he had been in his mum’s car. He had been on his way to Ashton’s house, not knowing what would happen to him there and he smiled at the memory. He had been so nervous when he first stepped inside.

Time had gone by so quickly and though the blond was really excited to go to school, he also knew he was going to miss spending time with Anne Marie, Lauren and Harry.

Sure, he was going to stay with them because it was a lot cheaper – free actually – than the campus dorms, but he was planning on studying hard and working somewhere next to his school work so he wouldn’t have time to play with them all the time.

“What are you thinking about?” Ashton asked. He had obviously noticed Luke wasn’t singing along anymore.

“You. About how amazing you and your family are, and everything you have done for me.”

Ashton’s mother had insisted she’d pay the last bit of money Luke had lacked so he wouldn’t have to work another year for just a few hundred dollars. She also had been the one to offer the boy to come live with them again and if anyone would have ever told him that two years ago, he would’ve never believed them.

“It’s nothing baby, I’ve told you that before. You’ve done so much for us as well. My mum really changed thanks to you.”

 

\---

 

“Luke! Good to have you back. How’s Liz?” Anne Marie asked when she saw the two boys walking towards Ashton’s room. The woman had told Luke he didn’t have to sleep in his own room now that he wasn’t working for them anymore, even though he hadn’t used his own room all that much the last couple of months.

“She’s great, she told me she’d probably call you today to ask if you wanted to go out for dinner soon.”

“Good, it’s been way too long.”

“Yeah, two weeks exactly.” Ashton chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“Oh shut it you.” The woman said, and the couple went into their room to unpack the things he had taken home with him not so long ago.

“Too bad Lauren and Haz are back to school already. It would’ve been fun to do something nice today.” Luke said and Ashton nodded.

“But we can have fun together as well.” The eldest giggled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and pulling him with him as he let himself fall on his bed.

“Off course we can. But not before unpacking babe.”

Ashton sighted loudly, but after five minutes of whining he got up and got to work; the sooner he’d be done, the sooner he could fuck his boyfriend again.

 

\---

 

“It’s way too early!” Luke whined from where he was snuggled against the front seat of the car. Ashton was standing next to the car, holding Luke’s door open but he wasn’t planning on coming out.

“What happened to ‘ _I’m going to work so hard this year and I am going to start right away and I am so excited’_?”

“You fucked me all night, that is what happened.” The eighteen year old shot back.

As he got out of the expensive car, grabbing his back from the back seat, two boys came walking up to the couple.

“Ah, Luke, long time no see.” Michael smiled. They had seen each other a lot last summer. Okay, maybe he hadn’t seen the two boys as much as he had seen Ashton, and off course he didn’t see them that often anymore since he had quit his job but still; the four teenagers – except for Ashton, he officially wasn’t one anymore – had spent quite some weekends together, either at the beach or at Michael, Calum’s or Ashton’s home.

 

Luke looked around before stepping closer to the now red-haired boy, pecking his lips quickly. He did the same to Calum.

It wasn’t like the boy was ashamed of his relationship with his friends, he just didn’t need a reputation or nickname on the very first day of school, and, since he was Ashton Irwin’s boyfriend, he probably was not going to be unnoticed around campus; he knew the eldest was quite popular around here.

 

“Can’t wait for Friday.” The raven haired boy mumbled when they started walking towards the building where all students had to gather for their first day, winking at Luke.

“Yeah, me neither. I mean, Calum is great, but it’s more fun when you guys join us.” Michael said, earning a poke in his side from his boyfriend.

“You weren’t complaining last night.”

“I know, I was just kidding. Love you baby.”

 

Luke smiled fondly at his friends. Although they were going to leave him next yet, he knew he’d have an amazing time with them at this school, and he knew that once they’d find a job, they would never leave Luke.

 

Michael and Calum, Ashton and him; they’d be together for always, and maybe in more ways than just one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr or subscribe if you liked this story bc im planning on writing a lot more in the future! I actually got a few ideas already so...
> 
> xx   
> Abbypd (.tumblr.com)


End file.
